Brought Together by Overbearing Situations
by midnightrebellion86
Summary: Two years after completing his Kalos journey, Ash has to adjust to his mom, Delia being engaged to Prof. Oak. One day, Ash and Gary had a blowup, leading to Prof. Oak getting upset with Ash and Delia demanding that he fix things with Gary. This leads to Ash leaving on an impromptu adventure. Unbeknownst to Ash, he'll soon be joined by four ladies in similar situations.
1. Prologue

**Brought Together by Overbearing Situations**

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.**

**This will be my first attempt at an Ash story. The first thing I want to mention is, I will be using the same age concept as my other stories. If you're not sure what I mean, please read my profile page. This will be an Ash harem story because I've read so many harem stories and have been disappointed with who and who is not in the harems. Another thing, if you've read my other stories, I won't be beating around the bush to get the harem together. Honestly, if I want to wait for the pairing to be complete, As you can see in the story photo, you know who will be in the harem. This will also be first and third person in this story. There will also be fakemon in this story. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Story Summery: Two years after completing his Kalos journey, Ash has to adjust to his mom, Delia being engaged to Prof. Oak. One day, Ash and Gary had a blowup, leading to Prof. Oak getting upset with Ash and Delia demanding that he fix things with Gary. This leads to Ash leaving on an impromptu adventure. Unbeknownst to Ash, he'll soon be joined by for ladies in similar situations.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**Prologue:**

**Two Years After Kalos Events:**

**With Ash.**

The Pidgey flocks were flying over Pallet Town as the morning sun was rising. Several native pokemon were running in the grass. Things were very peaceful in one white house with a red roof. This was the Ketchum residence. The sun was beaming inside the bedroom of a raven haired pokemon trainer. This trainer is Ash Ketchum. His loyal Pikachu was sleeping at the foot of the bed. Both trainer and pokemon were abruptly awoken when a shout came from downstairs.

"Ash, Pikachu, breakfast is ready." Delia yelled from downstairs.

Ash opened his eyes and stretched his arms.

"Chaa." Pikachu yawned as he woke up.

The electric type hopped onto the floor. Ash got out of bed and quickly left the room with Pikachu in tow. The two made their way down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Sitting on the table was a bowl of pokemon food for Pikachu and a plate of Grumpig bacon, topo berry hash browns and a glass of oran berry juice for Ash. Ash immediately sat down. Delia had some toast and a cup of tea and joined Ash at the table.

"Good morning you two." Delia said sweetly.

"Morning, mom." Ash replied.

"What do you plan to do today?" Delia asked.

"I'm going to help Gary out with some technology at the lab today." Ash replied. "How does it feel to be engaged to Prof. Oak?"

"It's quite nice." Delia said. "After years of turning him down, I decided to give him a chance. I'm glad I finally decided to date him."

"I'm happy for you, mom." Ash said.

"Well, Prof. Oak will be coming over here in an hour." Delia said. "I'm sure you don't want to see and hear us gushing over each other."

The mental image made Ash gag. He and Pikachu quickly ate their food. Ash put the dishes in the sink and went upstairs and got ready for the day. Ash still had quite a bit of time before Prof. Oak would be arriving. Ash walked back downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to head to Prof. Oak's lab now." Ash said.

"Okay dear." Delia said. "I'll see you later."

Ash left the house and made his way down the dirt path with Pikachu on his shoulder. After fifteen minutes of walking, the white building with the windmill came into view. Ash climbed the stone steps that led to the lab door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Gary.

"Hey Ash, come on in." Gary said.

Ash and Pikachu entered the building.

"Gramps is in the shower at the moment, so if you want to see your pokemon, you can head out now." Gary said.

"Okay." Ash said.

Before Ash left, he had one last question.

"How are you and Ritchie's relationship going?" Ash asked.

"It's going pretty good, Ash." Gary said. "Back during my Kanto and Johto travels, I never thought I would fall for a guy."

"Either way, I support your relationship." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash." Gary said.

Ash left the lab and made his way out to the field area where all of his pokemon were. Not long after arriving, his thirty Tauros trampled him over. He was soon joined by his Muk, Snorlax, Kingler, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava, Heracross, Noctowl, Donphan, Sceptile, Corphish, Swellow, Torkoal, Glailie, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Krookodile, Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Aromatisse and Tyrantrum.

The friendly mauling from all of the pokemon got old fast.

"Okay guys, I miss you all too." Ash said. "I sure has been awhile since we've been on a journey, hasn't it?"

The pokemon said their respective cries in agreement. Ash continued to play with his pokemon for awhile. A few hours had passed and it was time for Ash to help Gary out.

"Okay guys, I'm going to go inside and help Gary." Ash said. "Pikachu, go ahead and hang out with the others."

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and joined the other pokemon. Ash walked back into the lab and met Gary by the computer equipment.

"So, what do you need me to help with, Gary?" Ash asked.

"I want you to plug your pokedex into this computer." Gary said. "I'm going to plug in several communication devices to see if they're compatible with the pokedex."

Ash pulled out his pokedex and connected it to the computer. Gary did the same with the various communication devices from different regions. The lights on all the devices lit up.

"Okay Ash, I want you to hit the green button on your pokedex." Gary said.

Ash lowered his hand towards the green button, but due to said button being close to the yellow button, Ash accidently hit the yellow button, causing the computer and all of the other devices to malfunction and explode.

Ash and Gary had managed to get out of the way just in time. when the smoke cleared, Gary was staring daggers at Ash.

"Ash, you idiot!" Gary yelled. "I told you to hit the green button."

"I wasn't try-." Ash was cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, ASH!" Gary shouted louder.

Prof. Oak and Delia walked into the room shortly after. Prof. Oak didn't look happy at th site in front of him.

"What happened here?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Ash got careless and hit a button I told him not to hit." Gary said.

"The button he wanted me to hit was in close distance of one he didn't want me to hit." Ash said. "It was an accident."

"Ash, I'm afraid I'm going to have to side with my grandson over you." Prof. Oak said. "Family first."

Ash looked at his mom, hoping she would have his back. He would get the disappointment of a lifetime when she spoke up.

"Ash Ketchum, you will apologize to Gary and fix what you've damaged." Delia said sternly.

Something inside Ash broke when his own mother didn't have his back. She had chosen her love life over her own son. The next thing shocked everyone.

"No, I won't fix shit and say sorry to no damn body!" Ash yelled. "How dare you pick your fucking love life over me. I hope he makes you unhappy, because I no longer support your relationship with him, mom."

Ash stormed out of the lab. A stunned Tracey Sketchit stood in the doorway with his mouth hung open. Ash went to the field where all of his pokemon were at.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Charizard, we're going." Ash said. "I'll get the rest of you away from this lab soon."

The three pokemon agreed. They knew that their trainer needed them. Ash returned Bulbasaur and Charizard to their pokeballs. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder. The angry trainer took off. Delia tried to catch up.

"Ash wait, I'm so-." Delia was cut off.

"Save it, Delia." Ash said coldly.

This made Delia cry. She had just hurt her son by picking her love life over him. Ash continue to run until he was no longer in Pallet Town.

**With Misty.**

**Cerulean City. Same Day.**

Cerulean City was a city with a nice body of water. The city's number one attraction was the gym. Not only was it a pokemon gym for trainers to try and earn a badge, but it was also a place that held water ballet shows. Today however, was going to be the change of things. The sun beamed into the room of the youngest of four sisters. This was Misty Waterflower, a hot headed red-head. Misty woke up from the sun's rays. She stretched out and got out of bed to get ready for the day. Once she was done with her shower, she got dressed and made her way downstairs. She heard Daisy, Lily and Violet talking. She got closer in distance, so that she could hear what was being said.

"Like, we should like move out of this place for good." Lily said.

"I like totally agree." Violet added.

"We should like call the pokemon league and have Misty like be put in charge of the gym permanently." Daisy said. "She like won't need to ever leave this place."

This made Misty very angry at the situation. Her three older sisters always got what they wanted, but there was no way in hell was she about to be forced to be stuck in the gym. She stormed in the room to speak her mind.

"You three aren't calling anybody!" Misty yelled. "You just got home from a three year vacation yesterday!"

"Aww, litte sis like misses her boyfriend, Ash." Violet teased.

"ASH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misty yelled.

"Like, the expression on your face like says otherwise." Daisy said.

Misty couldn't lie. The mention of Ash did make her blush.

"Okay, I like Ash." Misty said. "That's besides the point. You three are not going on a vacation or moving, because I'm going on a permanent vacation. I'm done being stuck here while you three get to do whatever you want."

With that, Misty went to the pool area and got her Starmie, Politoad, Corsola and Gyarados. Once Misty left the gym, she was stopped by Officer Jenny.

"Excuse me." Officer Jenny said. "Are you one of Ash's friends?"

"Yes I am." Misty said. "Why?"

"I have his Squirtle here." Officer Jenny said. "I was on my way to Viridian City to have him returned to Pallet Town. The pokeball transporter in Viridian City seems to be the only one working at the moment."

"I'm just about to head out on a journey." Misty said. "If you want, I can surprise Ash and deliver it to him."

"Thanks miss." Officer Jenny said.

Officer Jenny handed Misty Squirtle's pokeball. Misty took off on her bike and left Cerulean City to go find Ash.

**With Serena**

**Vaniville Town. Same Day.**

Serena had just finished her breakfast.

"Serena, hurry up." Grace said from outside. "The Rhyhorn race practice isn't going to just walk inside."

After returning home from traveling with Ash two years ago, Serena's overbearing mom had been forcing her to practice Rhyhorn races, even though Serena wanted to have a career doing PokeVision. The honey blonde girl had ditched the stockings and was now much mor comfortable showing her legs. Serena made her way outside where her mom and Rhyhorn were waiting. Serena got on Rhyhorn to begin practice. Practice was just like any other day. Serena constantly falling off and her mother scolding her for her efforts.

"Serena, you have to focus." Grace said. "You'll never get any good if you continue to do what you're doing."

This was the last straw. Serena had finally had enough of the scolding and being talked down while doing something she had no desire to do in the first place.

"You know what mom, I'm sick of this shit!" Serena yelled. "You obviously have no desire to understand that I don't want to follow in your fucking footsteps. I'm out of here!"

Serena stormed off. An angry Grace didn't hesitate to call out to her daughter.

"You get back here, young lady." Grace demanded.

Serena didn't listen. She went upstairs and collected her Fennekin, Pancham and Spritzee. Serena left the house and made her way out of town. While she was walking, she came across a huge body of water. Swimming in the water was a lone Lapras. The Lapras approached Serena and got her attention telepathically.

"Stop." Lapras said.

Serena turned her attention to Lapras.

"I'm communicating with you telepathically." Lapras said. "I know you know Ash Ketchum. I want you to capture me and take me to Kanto. I want to be Ash's pokemon again."

"Okay." Serena said.

Serena took out an empty pokeball and tapped Lapras on the head. Lapras was enveloped in a red energy and sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball dinged without even a single wiggle. Serena took the pokeball and she now knew where she would be going. She was heading to Luminose City to catch a plane to Kanto. While on her way there, she couldn't get Ash off of her mind. She still had deep feelings for her childhood friend.

**With Korrina.**

**Shalour City. Same Day.**

Shalour City was a pleasant seaside town. It's main attraction is the Tower of Mastery. Everything seemed to be going normally. That would soon change however. Inside the tower, a girl with light blond hair and her Lucario was sparring with an older man and his Lucario. The sparring match appeared to be neck and neck, but suddenly, the older man's Lucario took down the girl's Lucario. The girl got distracted and the older guy landed a hit on the girl. The sparring match was now over.

"Korrina, I'm very disappointed in you." Gurkinn said. "How am I suppose to pass down everything to you with your constant shoddy efforts?"

"Grandfather, I'm doing the best I can." Korrina said. "I was just checking on my pokemon."

"Excuse after excuse." Gurkinn said. "We will keep sparring until you get it right."

Gurkinn's training had got worse over the past year. Korrina's dreams had changed. She wanted to become a universal gym leader and go on an adventure. After meeting Ash two years ago, she had a crush on him. They thought a lot a like and had similar appetites. Deep down, she always wonder what happened to the Kanto native two years ago. She had taken a trip to Kanto with her grandfather six months ago and caught a very strong Primeape.

The sparring started up again. After ten minutes, the same thing happened and Gurkinn completely lost it this time.

KORRINA, THAT'S IT!" Gurkinn yelled.

Gurkinn lunged at Korrina and grabbed her by the arm.

"You're going to the basement to train for the rest of the day." Gurkinn said.

"Stop." Korrina said. "You're hurting me."

Gurkinn ignored his granddaughter and proceeded to drag her. Fortunately for Korrina, her Lucario recovered and whacked Gurkinn in the back with Bone Rish, causing the older man to release his grip on Korrina. Korrina had tears in her eyes from her grandfather's behavior.

"I h-hate y-you, g-grandfather." Korrina said.

With that, Korrina and Lucario went up and stole all of the mega stones Gurkin had. She collected her pokemon and the pokemon egg she found the other day.

"Ash, I hope I see you again." Korrina said.

Korrina and Lucario got out of the Tower of Mastery and made their way to the outskirts of town. Unbeknownst to Korrina, she was about to meet another girl at Luminose Airport who also had feelings for Ash.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

**Nuvema Town. Same Day.**

Cedric Juniper had moved back to Nuvema Town full time. Aurea Juniper, daughter of Cedric was still the regional professor. Prof. Juniper was really frustrated with her duties. The new trainers that came in during the recent months were very rude. To make matterse worse, her dad's jokes were getting more and more annoying. His sense of humer could make a Psyduck and a Slowpoke go crazy. Three years ago, Prof. Juniper had met a guy and his Pikachu. One of her most guilty pleasures was she had a crush on the trainer. Maybe not so guilty. After all, she could legally date him by Pokemon World standards. Had it been in the fabled Real World/Earth, which is said to be accessible by summoning Expluranko with a Travel Sphere, she would be thrown in prison, due to the adult age being different there. She was sad when she had to send the pokemon he had in reserve to Prof. Oak's lab.

Today, her dad would not shut up with his stupid jokes. To top it all off, three new trainers were coming today to get their starter pokemon.

"Hey Aurea, don't let Tauros self go." Cedric said.

"Grrr." Prof. Juniper grumbled.

Prof. Juniper finished her meal and went into the lab and got the three starter ready. After that, she fed a Butterfree couple that came into her lab four months ago. One Butterfree had an old scarf like thing tied to him. His mate was a pink Butterfree. Prof. Juniper decided to capture the two pokemon, so that no one else could claim them. A half an hour later, Prof. Juniper went back into the lab and the three soon to be trainers showed up. One trainer had tan skin, purple hair and blue eyes. The second guy had pale sking, brown hair and green eyes. The final guy had fair skin, black hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, are you three here for your pokemon?" Prof. Juniper asked politely.

The three trainers nodded.

"Yeah, we're here for that." The purple haired guy said. "I'm Jacob."

"I'm Randall." The black haired guy said.

"I'm Brian." The brown haired guy said.

"Nice to meet you three." Prof. Juniper said politely.

She smiled at the three. She then grabbed the three pokeballs and let the starters out.

"The first one is Snivy, a grass type. The second one is Tepig, a fire type. Lastly, the final one is Oshawott, a water type." Prof. Juniper said.

The three soon to be trainers looked at the three starters then frowned.

"What a joke." Brian said coldly. "These pokemon suck."

"You suck as a professor." Randall said.

"The only good thing from this trip is seeing how hot Juniper is." Jacob said. "Let's get the hell out of here, guys."

With that, the three guys left the lab. Prof. Juniper had finally had enough with her job. She returned the three starters. Luckily for her, the three were much stronger than what they looked. They each had some nice egg moves from breeding. She was going to give the pokemon to someone.

"I'm going to go to Kanto to find Ash." Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper went into the house and found her dad.

"Dad, I'm going to Kanto. " Prof. Juniper said. "I've had it with your stupid jokes and these rude ass trainers."

Prof. Juniper left the lab and called her private jet. She returned the Butterfree couple The jet came into view and Prof. Juniper boarded it. A few minutes later, Prof. Juniper's jet took off towards Kanto.

**That's it for the prologue.**

**Next chapter will be the meet up.**

**Bye for now.**


	2. Meet Up in Viridian City

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**I wasn't expecting to get a decent response to the prologue of this story. Thanks. I appreciate it. I just want you all to know that I'll list all of the pokemon Ash and the girls currently have. I won't be listing the moves like I do in my other stories. I won't be addig the pokemon that the girls have that belong to Ash. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Egg**

**Chapter 1. Meet Up in Viridian City**

**With Misty.**

Misty was biking along towards Viridian City. About a year ago, she had managed to find a shortcut that would get her to Viridian City without going through Viridian Forest. Misty still had a fear of bug type pokemon despite the amount of years that passed. An hour passed and Misty finally reached the outskirts of Viridian City.

**With Prof. Juniper.**

Prof. Juniper was sitting in her private jet looking out at the clouds as she was heading to Kanto. She had finally had it with what was going on. It felt good to tell her dad off and walk out. The plane ride went quite fast. Within just a couple of hours, the jet made it's descend. A few minutes later, the plane touched ground in Viridian City Airport. Prof. Juniper grabbed her belongings and exited the jet. The aircraft took off on it's way back to Unova.

**With Misty.**

Misty was riding her bike along the streets and after fifteen minutes, she finally reached the pokemon center. She got off of her bike and hooked it up to the bike rack. Just as she was about to enter the building, a woman with light brown hair tied into a bun walked into view and got Misty's attention.

"Hi there." Prof. Juniper said.

"Hi." Misty replied. "How can I help you?"

"I just got here from Unova." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm Prof. Aurea Juniper. I came here looking for an Ash Ketchum."

This shocked Misty. She was also looking for Ash.

"I happen to know Ash." Misty said. "I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm actually here to return one of Ash's pokemon to him through the pokemon center's pokeball transporter."

"Nice to meet you, Misty." Prof. Juniper said. "Let's head inside and get to know each other better."

"Okay." Misty said.

The two ladies went into the pokemon center to get to know one another.

**With Serena.**

Serena made her way to the outskirts of Luminose City. She stopped to take a quick break. After resting for ten minutes, Serena continued on her way to Luminose Airport to buy a one way ticket to Kanto.

**With Korrina.**

Korrina wasted little time getting out of Shalour City after the incident with her grandfather. Her and Lucario were moving at a quick pace to reach Luminose City Airport. She had to be careful, due to carrying a pokemon egg and mega stones. After going through several shortcuts and passing through Santalune City, Korrina finally made it to Luminose City.

**With Serena.**

Serena entered the terminal to buy her ticket. As she was making her way to the counter, she was shocked when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Serena." Korrina said.

Serena turned around and saw the light blond haired girl and her Lucario standing next to her.

"Korrina, it's been awhile." Serena said. "How have you been?"

"It could be better." Korrina said. "You?"

"Same here." Serena said.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed?" Korrina asked.

"I'm headed to Kanto to see Ash." Serena said. "I really miss him and I have a pokemon to return to him."

Korrina got silent at Serena's answer. She was also heading to Kanto to find Ash.

"I'm also heading to Kanto to see Ash." Korrina said. "I'll pay for our tickets. Gym leaders and their guests get first class at a discount."

Serena, liking the idea of not flying with a ton of other people, agreed.

"Okay." Serena said. "Thanks, Korrina."

"No problem." Korrina said.

Korrina bought the tickets. Shortly after, they were ushered to the plane they would be flying in. The two females and Korrina's Lucario entered the plane and got settled in. shortly after, the plane took off towards Kanto. Unbeknownst to the two females, there were two other girls they would soon meet.

**With Misty and Prof. Juniper.**

Misty and Prof. Juniper were sitting in the lobby of the pokemon center to begin their conversation.

"So Misty, what do you plan on doing after you get Squirtle back to Ash?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Misty said. "I just walked out on my three sisters a little bit ago."

"What happened?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"They had just got back from a long vacation." Misty said. "They were planning on moving out and making me stay at the gym without considering my feelings. What about you?"

"I am in a similar situation as you." Prof. Juniper said. "My dad had moved back to Nuvema Town full time. His jokes were getting on my nerves. To top it off, the rookie trainers were starting to become ruder and ruder. This morning, three punk kids came in to get their starters. They didn't like the choices, so they started insulting me and walked out."

"Wow." Misty said. "I don't blame you for upping and leaving then."

The two continued to talk as trainers came in and out of the pokemon center.

**With Serena and Korrina.**

Serena and Korrina were sitting on the plane. The two were in first class, but didn't have seats next to one another. The flight went by quite fast. Within a short few hours, the plane touched down in Viridian City Airport. The two girls gathered their belongings and exited the plane with Lucario in tow.

"Hey Serena, let's head to the pokemon center to rest up." Korrina suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Serena said.

The two and Lucario left the terminal and stepped foot in Viridian City. The three walked down the streets of Viridian until the reached the city's pokemon center. The two entered the building and sat down on one of the benches.

"I think we should rest here and figure out what to do before booking a room." Serena suggested.

"Good idea." Korrina said.

Korrina had been wanting to ask Serena as to why she was having a bad day, so she took the chance to do so.

"Say Serena, how come you seemed down back in Kalos?" Korrina asked.

"Me and my mom had gotten into an argument." Serena said. "She's been pushing her dreams of me following in her footsteps to be a Rhyhorn racer for the past two years. She doesn't listen when I tell her that I don't want to be a Rhyhorn racer. To make matters worse, she scolds me every time I mess up. It would be one thing if I had the same goal, but I just couldn't take it anymore, so I walked out. What about you?"

"Well, I was having a sparring session with my grandfather." Korrina said. "I stopped to check on my pokemon during the session. He took it out on me and got aggressive. He grabbed me and tried dragging me to the basement to train. Luckily, Lucario here got him off of me. His training methods had gotten much harder during the past two years. I no longer wanted to follow in his footsteps. I just want to live like a normal person."

"I understand your feeling." Serena said.

The two were unaware that two other females had overheard their conversation. A girl with orange hair and a girl with light brown hair walked up to the two.

"Excuse me." Prof. Juniper said.

"We don't mean to ease drop on your conversation, but we couldn't help but overhear what you two were talking about." Misty said. "I'm Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Prof. Aurea Juniper." Prof. Juniper said.

"I'm Serena." Serena said.

"I'm Korrina." Korrina said. "This is my Lucario."

"It's nice to meet you two." Misty said.

Misty and Prof. Juniper told their stories to Korrina and Serena. They were all in shock that the four of them had all got fed up with their home situations and left.

"It seems that the four of us are all here for Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "There's something that also needs to be brought to the surface."

"What's that?" Korrina asked.

"Well, I happen to have feelings for Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "So, if it's anybody that should find Ash, it's me."

Tension began to rise among the four. Lucario could sense it. He spoke to Korrina through aura.

"Korrina, I think you should tell them your feelings too." Lucario said. "If you don't, the tension will get worse."

"You're right, Lucario." Korrina said.

The aura link was broken and Korrina spoke up.

"I also have feelings for Ash." Korrina said.

"Same here." Serena said.

"I also have feelings for him." Misty said.

The four girls looked at each other for a minute until Prof. Juniper spoke up.

"This does make things a bit different." Prof. Juniper said. "We all know how dense Ash is. Truth is, you girls all seem nice. I personally wouldn't mind sharing Ash."

Misty, Serena and Korrina looked at the professor in a weird way. Then Korrina suddenly agreed.

"I think that would actually work." Korrina said. "Ash is the only person that could treat us all equally. I've never met any other person with the heart Ash has."

The two others thought about Korrina's words and agreed as well.

"If it means we don't have to compete against each other for him, then I'm in." Serena said. "If it was any other guy, I wouldn't agree to it."

"I agree." Misty said. "We all just got out of stressful situations. I think we all deserve to get what we want, so I'm willing to do the sharing thing."

"Then it's settled." Prof. Juniper said. "Let's book a room to rest up. I'll book the room in Ash's name. That way, his pokedex will alert him and he'll come here to investigate."

"Good idea, professor." Korrina said.

The four females got up and walked to the counter. Prof. Juniper booked the room and the nurse gave out four room keys. The four girls and Lucario took off to the room to wait for their bait.

**With Ash.**

Ash had left the outskirts of Pallet Town. He was still angry at his mom for electing to side with the Oaks over him. Pikachu patted his trainer on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Pikapi." The electric type said.

"Thanks buddy." Ash said. "I needed that."

Ash walked along the trail on Route 1. The sun was still shining bright. The native pokemon were having a good time. Ash continued his walk down Route 1 when he suddenly heard a chirp.

"Pidgeoo!" A Pidgeot screeched.

"Wait, I know that cry." Ash said.

Within minutes, a large beautiful bird like pokemon came into view. He circled around Ash and Pikachu a few times before landing in front of Ash.

"Pidgeot, it's great to see you." Ash said. "How have you been, boy?"

"Pidgeo pidgeoo." The bird chirped.

Ash and Pidgeot shared an embrace. The normal/flying type lowred himself, wanting Ash to get on. Before Ash could do so, his pokedex beeped. Ash still had his latest pokedex. His original pokedex was the one that got destroyed back at Oak's lab. Ash pulled out the pokedex and there was a message that said that a room was booked in his name at Viridian City pokemon center.

"Pidgeot, I still have your pokeball on me." Ash said. "Do you want to rejoin my team?"

The normal/flying type nodded. Ash got on Pidgeot's back with Pikachu still on his shoulder.

"Pidgeot, let's head to Viridian City and find out what's going on." Ash said.

Pidgeot flapped his wings and ascended into the air and started flying towards Viridian City. Ash would soon be in for one hell of a surprise. Within minutes, Viridian City came into view and Pidgeot landed in front of the pokemon center. Ash dismounted Pidgeot.

"Thanks, Pidgeot." Ash said. "Return and take a break."

Ash pulled out the red and white sphere and returned Pidgeot.

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type said.

Ash entered the pokemon center and immediately made his way to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm here because my pokedex alerted me that someone booked a room in my name." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"May I see your pokedex, please?" Nurse Joy asked.

Ash pulled out the pokedex and handed it to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy checked the device and made sure that it was indeed Ash. Once that was done, Nurse Joy pulled out a room key and handed it to Ash.

"Good luck with the confrontation." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks." Ash said. "Pikachu, let's go."

Ash and Pikachu left the counter and made their way out of the lobby. Ash walked down the corridor that led to the rooms. Once he reached the room, he slowly slid the key into the slot, unlocking the door. When Ash opened the door and entered, his jaw dropped. Sitting in the pre-booked room were four people he either traveled with or met during past adventures. Misty was in her trademark side ponytail. She was wearing her Kanto and Johto outfit, which consisted of a midriff yellow top, red straps and skimpy blue jean shorts. Next to her was Serena. She was wearing her Kalos outfit, save for the stockings. Replacing the stockings were simple red and black sandals. Serena had her entire legs exposed. Next to her was Prof. Juniper. She was wearing her normal outfit, minus the white lab coat. Lastly, Korrina was there with her Lucario. She had on her regular Kalos outfit. The only difference was she didn't have the black booty shorts underneath her short skirt. The first of the three girls decided to speak.

"Well, are you going to just stand there with your mouth open, Ash?" Misty asked.

"This is your room, so you're welcome to come in." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash got out of his shocked state and entered the room. He shut the door behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came here to return something to you." Misty said.

Misty stood up from the king sized bed and approached Ash. She handed him a pokeball.

"That's your Squirtle inside." Misty said.

"I also have something to return to you, Ash." Serena said.

Serena stood up and made her way over to Ash. She pulled out a pokeball and handed it to him.

"That's your Lapras inside." Serena said.

Prof. Juniper got up and approached Ash next. She pulled out a pokeball and haned it to him.

"Here's your Butterfree." Prof. Juniper said.

Korrina was the last to stand up and approach Ash. She pulled out a pokeball as well and handed it to Ash.

"Your Primeape misses you." Korrina said.

Ash couldn't believe what was happening. The surprises didn't end there though.

"Ash, there's something we need to tell you." Serena said.

"I'm just going to be blunt and say it, Ash." Misty said. "The four of us like you in a romantic way."

Ash nearly fainted when Misty said this. He didn't know how to respond. Before he could form any thoughts, Misty continued.

"You see Ash, I've wanted you since our original journey." Misty said. "I haven't stopped feeling that way."

Serena was next to speak.

"Ash, I never forgot our time during summer camp in Pallet Town." Serena said. "Two years ago, I saw you on tv in Kalos. During that journey, we participated in Prof. Sycamore's summer camp. During that time, I started to really fall for you."

Prof. Juniper was next to speak up.

"Ash, the moment you stepped foot in Unova three years ago, there was something about you that separated you from all other trainers." Prof. Juniper said. "During other meet ups we had, I started to fall for you. When you were leaving Unova for the Decolor Islands, I was sad to send your pokemon back to Prof. Oak."

Korrina was last to speak up.

"Ash, when I first met your to get my 99th win, we had so much in common." Korrina said. "You have flaws that you don't let bother you. I'm the same way. I may look like a girly girl, but I'm far from it. I know you have a dense side to you. I don't want you to change anything about yourself. When you earned the Rumble Badge from me, it was one of the worse days in my life because I didn't know if I'd see you again. I feel the same as the other three. I have also fallen for you."

This day had completely went from bad, to weird to amazing. Four beautiful women surprised Ash in Viridian City. They returned his pokemon and confessed their feelings for him. He was at a dilemma though. They were all amazing women, but he would have to break three hearts and make one happy. That's what he thought before Misty spoke up again.

"Before you say what you're thinking, the four of us had already agreed that we'd be willing to share you." Misty said.

This made Ash a bit confused. His denseness was really kicking in.

"What Misty is saying, is you date the four of us at once." Serena said. "A harem. We share you and we share each other."

"I've never dated anyone, though." Ash said. "But I'm willing to try."

"Then, ask us." Korrina said.

Ash took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Will you four like to be my girlfriends?" Ash asked.

"Yes." The four said in unison.

The four girls surrounded Ash and smothered him with kisses. Once they were done, they spoke up.

"Man, I've wanted to do that for a long time." Misty said.

"That was more fun than I thought." Serena said.

"It feels so great to finally have the man I want." Korrina said.

"This has turned out to be a great day." Prof. Juniper said.

"So Ash, what were you up to before you came here?" Misty asked.

"I was actually leaving home." Ash replied.

"Why's that?" Serena asked.

"Me and Gary had an argument." Ash said. "I was helping him with some computer stuff. I hit the wrong button by accident, causing some stuff to malfunction. Gary got mad and wouldn't listen. Prof. Oak came in and yelled at me. My mom was there and she picked her love life over me and sided with Gary. I went off on them and left with Pikachu, Bulbaaur and Charizard."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Ash." Serena said.

"You're not the only one not happy with your home life." Korrina said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Did something happen to you four?"

The four girls explained their situations to Ash. Ash felt bad for them. He was now in the same boat as his new girlfriends.

"Sorry to hear that, guys." Ash said. "What should we do now?"

"I say we go on a journey." Serena said. "Us five and no one else."

"You can challenge the leagues again." Misty said. "There's also gyms here in Kanto that you never challenged. I'd also like to see Brock's face when you go to Pewter City with us ladies flanked around you."

Ash thought about it for a bit and agreed.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Ash said. "What about my pokemon back at Prof. Oak's lab? I don't want him being my D.P (Designated Professor) anymore."

"I'll be your D.P." Prof. Juniper said. "I have a piece of technology that will return all of the pokemon currently at Oak's lab. Once they're returned, I'll activate the portable teleporter and have them sent here. You and the others can come to me if you want to switch out your parties. I will let your inactive pokemon out for exercise and food."

"Sounds good to me." Ash said.

"I'll just need your pokedex." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash handed his girlfriend the pokedex. Prof. Juniper pulled out a round like device. She slid the pokedex inside and typed some things on the touchscreen. A few minutes later, pokeball after pokeball started being transported into the room. Ten minutes went by and several pokeballs belonging to Ash were all over the bed. Prof. Juniper then typed in a code on the pokedex and on the machine.

"All set." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm now your D.P."

""Thanks, professor." Ash said.

"Ash, I'm your girlfriend now." Prof. Juniper said. "Call me Aurea."

"Okay, Aurea." Ash said.

Ash kissed Prof. Juniper on the lips. The professor returned the kiss and pulled out a huge suitcase. She placed all of Ash's pokeballs in the compartments. She removed three pokeballs from her skirt pocket and placed them with Ash's pokemon. She removed three pokeballs from Ash's set of pokeballs and handed them to him.

"Ash, I want you to give these three pokemon to Misty, Serena and Korrina." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm sure Misty would like Oshawott. Serena and Snivy would make a good pair, and Korrina could use Pignite on her team. Ash, I want you to do this because I have a completely new Unova starter set for you."

Ash thought about it. He hated giving away pokemon. At the end of the day, Misty did give him back his Squirtle. Korrina gave him back his Primeape, and Serena gave him his Lapras back.

"Alright." Ash said. "I'll do it."

Ash gave Misty his Oshawott. He next gave Serena his Snivy. Lastly, he gave Korrina his Pignite.

"Thank you, Ash." The three girls said in unison.

They each gave him a kiss on the lips.

"The Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig I gave you all have the best egg moves." Prof. Juniper said. "Snivy is male and knows Mirror Coat and Iron Tail for egg moves. His ability is Contrary. Perfect if you use him against opponents that like to lower stats. Tepig is male. His egg moves are Body Slam and Sucker Punch. His ability as Tepig and Pignite is Thick Fat. When he becomes an Emboar, he'll get the ability Reckless. Lastly, Oshawott is male. His egg moves are Air Slash and Night Slash. His ability is Shell Armor. Nice if you're against a pokemon with the Super Luck ability."

Ash was quite happy with his replacement Unova starters.

"This is awuesome." Ash said. "Thanks, Aurea."

"You're welcome, Ashy." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash changed his team around. He had his original six and deactivated Lapras asn Primeape.

"By the way, I have the pink Butterfree." Prof. Juniper said.

"Ash, there's something else I want you to have." Korrina said.

Korrina pulled out an incubator. There was an egg that was green with white stripes on it. she handed it to Ash. She also handed him a bag full of mega stones.

"I want you to have this egg and these mega stones." Korrina said.

"Thanks, Korrina." Ash said.

He kissed Korrina on the lips.

"I say you return the favor to us, Ash." Misty said seductively.

Lucario and Pikachu knew what was coming and left the room. Ash was immediately tackled onto the bed by his four girls.

**Lemon Skip.**

**The Next Morning.**

After a night of breaking four barriers, Ash and the girls got up and got their shower in. They were totally fine with sharing a shower, seeing as they were all fine with seeing each other naked. After the shower, the five got dressed. Ash was now wearing his Unova hat, Kanto shirt, and Kalos jacket and pants, representing the three regions his girls were from. The five ate breakfast in the dining room. Ash ate like a pig, but his girls didn't mind. After the meal, the five returned their room keys and left the pokemon center. The journey was officially underway.

**That's it for chapter 1.**

**Next chapter, the journey will begin. We will also check in with Delia and the others in Pallet Town. Team Rocket will debut in this story too. I might write the lemon as a separate story.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. How Things Happened

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I have decided not to do a prequel to this story. When I was writing, I kept getting bored and I just didn't want to do it. Instead, I'll just bite the bullet and do the flashback backstories. This chapter will be Delia and Oak getting together and Gary and Ritchie getting together. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite**

**Chapter 2. How Things Happened**

**With Delia.**

Delia watched as Ash ran out of town. Tears formed in her eyes as Ash's figure was no longer visible. Prof. Oak and Gary caught up to Delia.

"Delia, don't let this get to you." Prof. Oak said.

The professor pulled Delia into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Prof. Oak said.

Delia wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her fiancée.

"Thanks, Sam." Delia said. "I guess I have a fear of being alone again."

"Delia, we've been together for a year and engaged for four months." Prof. Oak stated. "I won't leave you."

Delia started to remember the day where she finally decided to return Prof. Oak's feelings.

**Flashback Start.**

**One Year Earlier.**

**Delia's POV.**

_I had sent Ash on an errand to Vermillion City. I was sitting in the living room thinking about Ash's father. Tears began to form in my eyes. Mimey, being a psychic type could sense how I was feeling, so he came into the living room and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"Mime, Mr. Mime." The psychic type said._

_"I'm fine, Mimey." I replied._

_The psychic type wasn't buying it. Mr. Mime then used Psychic to make an image. The image resembled Prof. Oak. After looking at the image, I had to question my pokemon._

_"Are you telling me that I should give Prof. Oak a chance?" I asked._

_Mr. Mime nodded his head in agreement._

_"I must say, he has been a great father figure to Ash." I said. "I'll go over there now. You watch the house."_

_The psychic type nodded and I got up and made my way to the door. I opened it and stepped out of the house and shut the door behind me. I locked the door and stepped foot on the dirt path and began walking towards Prof. Oak's lab. Several pokemon from Sandshrew, Rattata and Oddish were running around playing. After fifteen minutes of walking, I reached the door of the lab. I knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened, revealing Prof. Oak._

_"Delia, how may I help you?" Prof. Oak asked._

_"Can we talk in private?" I asked._

_"Sure." Prof. Oak said._

_Prof. Oak led me into the lab and we walked to his private office. He shut the door once I entered. I sat on a chair and he sat across from me._

_"So, what's on your mind?" Prof. Oak asked._

_"Do you remember five months ago when we were at my house for lunch?" I asked._

_"Yes, I do." Prof. Oak replied._

_"Well, I want to give us a try." I said. "You've been very patient with me, Sam. We're both not getting any younger, so what better guy than you?"_

_Prof. Oak's facial expression changed to that of a super happy little kid._

_"Do you really mean it, Delia?" Prof. Oak asked._

_"Yes, I do." I replied. "How about I make us a dinner to celebrate?'_

_"That would be wonderful." Prof. Oak said. "When are you going to tell Ash?"_

_"I'll tell him when he gets back from his errand in Vermillion City." I replied._

_We left the lab hand and hand. I went to the kitchen to prepare food for us._

**Time Skip.**

**Eight Months Later.**

_Me and Prof. Oak had returned home from the Hoenn region. He had told me to meet him at his lab for a surprise. I made my way to his lab, but he was already waiting for me. He pulled me to the yard where all the pokemon were located. He got on one knee and pulled out a ring._

_"Delia Ketchum, will you marry me?" Prof. Oak asked._

_Tears were forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. My heart was beating so fast. I had to catch my breath. Once I did, I answered._

_"Yes, I'll marry you." I replied._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

"I can understand how you feel, Delia." Gary said.

"I'm glad that you decided to not hide your relationship from us, Gary." Delia said.

"I can't believe it's been eight months since I started dating Ritchie." Gary said. "A year ago, we became close friends and things just went from there."

**Flashback Start.**

**One Year Earlier.**

**Gary's POV.**

_I was in the Johto region on Mt. Silver doing some research on the Larvitar, Pupitar and Tyranitar living there. While I was busy taking notes, a Crobat came out of nowhere and used Supersonic. Before I knew it, I lost control of my body. Seconds later I felt a pain in my gut and I blacked out._

**The Next Morning.**

_I opened my eyes, but my vision was a bit blurry. A few seconds later, my vision cleared and I was laying down in what looked like a log cabin._

_"Hey, you're awake." A male voice said._

_A guy with auburn hair and blue eyes walked into the room. He had a Raichu walking beside him. The guy looked very familiar, but I couldn't quite point my finger on it._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The guy felt a bit hurt by me not knowing who he was, but he did answer._

_"I'm Ritchie." The guy now known as Ritchie said. "I'm one of Ash's friends from back during the Indigo Conference."_

_I mentally slapped myself for not remembering him._

_"I remember now." I said. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was taking notes."_

_"You were attacked by a Crobat's Cross Poison." Ritchie said. "I was passing through the cave when I saw you pass out."_

_It all started coming back to me again. I still felt pain in my stomach. I lifted up my shirt and I was black and blue with bandages on my stomach._

_"Don't touch those bandages." Ritchie said. "That attack hit pretty hard. Let me clean the wound and change the bandages."_

_I laid back down on the bed as Ritchie put on a pair of gloves. He removed the bandages and threw them in the waste basket. He disposed of the gloves and put on a new pair. He grabbed a cloth and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Ritchie opened the bottle and put some of the liquid onto the cloth and applied it to my wound._

_"OW! ARCEUS, DAMN IT!" I screamed as I rolled around in pain._

_"Stay still." Ritchie said firmly. "The pain will die down soon."_

_A minute passed and the pain died down on my wound. He took out a fresh bandage and placed it on my wound._

_"You're all set." Ritchie said._

_Ritchie removed his gloves and went to the sink and washed his hands._

_"How long do I need to stay here?" I asked._

_"Just another day." Ritchie said. "It's nice to have company around for once."_

_"What are you doing living out this way?" I asked._

_"I like the location." Ritchie said. "It gives me the best of both worlds, due to it being in between a small town and a huge city."_

_"I see." I said. "Have you heard from Ash since he got back from Kalos a year ago?"_

_"No, I haven't." Ritchie said. "Truth is, me and him never exchanged numbers when we parted ways after the Indigo League."_

_"I'm sure he still remembers you." I said._

_Me and Ritchie continued to talk and get to know one another._

**Time Skip.**

**Four Months Later.**

**Cherygrove City Lake.**

_Me and Ritchie had decided to travel Johto together for a while. The more I spent time with Ritchie, the more I couldn't stop thinking about him. He reminded me a lot of Ash. We were sitting in the boat fishing for water type pokemon. Well, it was more Ritchie because I was off in my own world. I was taken out of my thoughts when Ritchie spoke up._

_"Gary, what's wrong?" Ritchie asked._

_"Oh, it's nothing." I replied._

_Ritchie, not buying my answer decided to not let it go._

_"You've been spacing out for the past twenty minutes." Ritchie said. "Gary, we're close friends. You can tell me what's on your mind."_

_I took a deep breath and decided to tell him._

_"You see, the more I hang out with you, I want to be around you more." I said. "You remind me so much of Ash, but at the same time, you're different."_

_Ritchie was silent after I said this. His next action shocked the hell out of me. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Then he spoke._

_"Gary, it's okay that you feel that way." Ritchie said. "Truth is, I prefer guys over girls. I had a bit of a crush on you back when I helped you four months ago. I've fallen for you big time since we've been traveling."_

_Hearing Ritchie say this made me feel much more relieved._

_"So where do we go from here?" I asked. "I don't want people to look at me differently."_

_"I say we give this a try." Ritchie said. "I'm sure our loved ones will learn to accept it."_

_"Yeah you're right." I said. "So, you want to hook up?"_

_"Sure." Ritchie said._

_Me and Ritchie shared a kiss to seal the deal._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

"So, when is Ritchie coming, Gary?" Prof. Oak asked.

"He's coming in two days." Gary said. "I wanted to make something for Ritchie that could function like a pokedex and like a phone at the same time. That's why I got so upset."

"I'm sure Ritchie will understand, Gary." Delia said. "Why don't you two come back to my house and I'll make us some lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Prof. Oak said.

"Me too." Gary said.

The three then made their way to Delia's house to eat.

**That's it for chapter 2.**

**There's the Oak's backstory as to how they got with their respective partners. Next chapter, I'll do what I originally planned to do for this chapter, but I'll do Ash and all four girls flashbacks too.**

**Bye for now.**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I didn't expect this story to take off like this. This chapter, the adventure will finally begin. This will also be the last chapter with flashbacks. During this story, Ash will have his private moments with each girl.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite**

**Chapter 3. The Journey Begins**

**With Ash.**

Ash and his girls stood outside of the pokemon center. Ash immediately spotted Misty's bike.

"Hey Misty, what are you going to do about your bike?" Ash asked.

Misty had to think for a bit. She couldn't take it with her.

"That's a good question." Misty said. "I wasn't expecting things to happen the way they did yesterday."

"You could have it sent back to your hometown." Serena said.

"That's a good idea." Misty said. "When my sisters see my bike and not me, they won't have the brains to try and look for me."

"Then let's go to the K.D.S (Kanto Delivery Service)." Prof. Juniper said.

Misty grabbed her bike and the group made their way to the K.D.S building. Misty entered the building while the others waited outside for her. A few minutes later, Misty came back out, empty handed.

"I'm all set, guys." Misty said.

"Okay guys, let's go." Ash said happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Ash and Pikachu took off, but they were immediately grabbed. Ash turned around to a glaring Misty.

"Ash Ketchum, you're forgetting to wait for us." Misty said sternly. "Secondly, I'm not going in that disgusting forest."

Ash cringed in fear when Misty glared at him. Serena, Korrina, Prof. Juniper and Lucario all sweat dropped at the scene.

"Besides, I know a different way to Pewter City." Misty said. "I took it yesterday on the way here."

"Well Misty, lead the way." Ash said.

"Okay." Misty said.

Misty gladly led the way towards Pewter City. Three familiar figures were lurking in the distance.

**With Team Rocket.**

A guy with bluish purple hair, a woman with long red hair and a cat like pokemon were watching everything from behind the bushes.

"It looks like da twurp is on anotha adventure." Meowth said.

"It looks like the The Kanto and Kalos twerpette is with him." James said.

"Don't forget about that Gym Leader from Kalos and the Unova professor." Jessie added. "We need to get back at that twerp. It took two years of sucking up in order for Giovanni to forgive us."

**Flashback Start.**

**Two Years Ago.**

J_essie, James and Meowth stood in a dimly lit office. Sitting on a chair was a man with dark brown hair and sharp cold eyes. He was petting a Persian. This is Giovanni._

_"Do you three know why I called you in here today?" Giovanni asked._

_"No sir." Jessie said._

_"I'm going to be frank." Giovanni said. "You've failed your mission time after time. You three are not fit to be in Team Rocket, so you're fired. Get the hell out of my sight."_

_"But baws, we need deez hea jobs." Meowth begged._

_"Yeah, we don't have anywhere to go." James added._

_"You should've thought about that before you kept failing your missions." Giovanni said coldly. "But, if you truly want to be in Team Rocket, Meowth, you're going to be Perian's living target for two years. Jessie, you will be Cassidy's servant for two years. And James, you're going to clean my feet with a toothbrush for two years."_

_The three demoted rockets looked at each other in fear. They had no where to go, but if they wanted to redeem themselves, they would have to do what Giovanni said._

_"Fine, we'll do it." James said._

_"Good." Giovanni said._

**Flashback End.**

Jessie was growing a tick mark out of anger just thinking about the two years of torture. James threw up in his mouth, remembering all the times he had to clean the toe jam from Giovanni's toenails. Meowth was the most fortunate of the three. Meowth's physical and special defense now rivaled that of a Shuckle, due to all the attacks he had to endure from Persian. He was also now immune to being parylized, burned, poisoned and frozen in battle from all of the elemental attacks he endured. His physical and special attack rivaled that of the pseudo legendary pokemon. He was however, still able to be put to sleep with sleep inducing moves.

"Those twerps will pay for causing me to be Cassidy's maid." Jessie threatened.

"Thinking back on all the times I had to clean Giovanni's feet make me want to steal that Pikachu for myself." James said angerly.

"Leave it to me." Meowth said as he extended his claws. "Da numba dat Persian and da boss's other pokemon put on me has made me practically invincible."

Jessie and James looked at Meowth and an idea formed in their heads.

"Meowth, you're a genius." Jessie said. "Those twerps won't know what hit them when their pokemon don't hurt you."

"I say we get to it and settle the score with them once and for all." James said.

With that, Team Rocket started to follow Ash's group to ambush them.

**With Ash.**

Ash and the girls were walking along a dirt trail that was on the outer limits of Viridian Forest. There were no bug types, so Misty wasn't freaking out. Things were quiet, so Ash decided to speak.

"Hey Misty, what have you been up to the past two years?" Ash asked.

"Well, other than taking care of the gym, not a whole lot." Misty said. "I would run errands, but that was about it. I started to miss traveling regularly."

"Well I'm glad we ran into each other." Ash said. "I've missed you too."

This made Misty blush. She kissed Ash on the cheek for what he said.

"What about you, Serena?" Ash asked. "I know your mom was forcing you to do Rhyhorn racing, but what else have you been up to?"

"When I wasn't practicing my racing, I would sneak out and do PokeVision videos with my pokemon." Serena said. "Traveling with you again is great. This time, I don't have to worry about you not returning my feelings for me."

Serena smiled and kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash returned Serena's kiss.

"Hey Korrina, how did you manage to get my Primeape?"

"Well, I suppose you have a right to know." Korrina said.

**Flashback Start.**

**One Year Ago.**

**Korrina's POV.**

_I was sitting in my room in the Tower of Mastery with Lucario by my side. I had just finished a rough day of training with Lucario and sparring with my grandfather. This has been going on for a year now. Ever since Ash beat me in our gym battle rematch, I couldn't stop thinking about him._

_"Master, are you missing Ash again?" Lucario asked through aura._

_"Yeah." I replied. "I really want to see him again, Lucario."_

_After I told Lucario that, I remembered Ash saying something about being from Pallet Town. I walked over to my computer and looked up the Pallet Town's region. After learning that it was in Kanto, I decided to see if my grandfather would let me go._

_"Lucario, I'll be right back." I said. "I'm going to see if I can go see Ash."_

_I got up and left the room. I made my way down the circular corridor that led to my grandfather's room. I knocked on the door._

_"Come in." Gurkinn said in his gruff voice._

_I opened the door and entered his room._

_"Korrina, what do you need?" Gurkinn asked._

_"I was wondering if I could take a trip to Kanto." I said._

_"Why do you want to go to Kanto?" Gurkinn asked._

_I had to think of something. Getting my grandfather to say yes to something was no walk in the park._

_"I'd like to catch a fighting type not native to this region." I said. "I hear that there's also a fighting dojo there, so I can continue my training."_

_This brought a slight smile to Gurkinn's face. I was mentally jumping up and down at this._

_"You may go." Gurkinn said._

_My heart skipped a beat that I would be allowed to go to Kanto. That all came crashing down at what my grandfather said next._

_"We will go tomorrow." Gurkinn said. "I want to accompany you, so that you don't slack off."_

_My hopes of seeing Ash again had just gone out the window._

_"Go get some rest." Gurkinn said. "We're leaving early."_

_I left the room disappointed with how the talk with my grandfather went._

**_The Next Day._**

_Me and my grandfather were sitting on a plane on our way to Kanto. I had my Lucario with me and my grandfather's Lucario was in his pokeball._

_"So Korrina, where exactly is this fighting dojo you speak of?" Gurkinn asked._

_"It's located in a suburb of Celadon City." I replied._

_"Then it's a good thing we are getting off at Celadon City Airport instead of Viridian City Airport." Gurkinn said._

_The plane ride went by smoothly and after a few hours, we touched down in Celadon City. The plane came to a halt and me and grandfather gathered our belongings and left the plane. We walked through the terminal and left the building. My grandfather turned his attention to me once we stepped outside._

_"Korrina, I want you to go to the PokeMart and get supplies." Gurkinn said. "I will go to the pokemon center and book the rooms."_

_"Okay." I said._

_Me and my grandfather went our separate ways. I went to the PokeMart and gathered the supplies. Unbeknownst to me, my grandfather was watching me the whole time. When I came out of the store with the items, my grandfather was waiting for me._

_"Good, you didn't run off and do something else." Gurkinn said._

_"Grandfather, why are you treating me like a little kid?" I asked._

_"Because I know how you are." Gurkinn said. "You get distracted and end up exploring instead of doing the task at hand. Now, if you truly want to prove to me that you can go off on your own, I will need your other pokemon and you will take just Lucario to capture a strong fighting type."_

_Hearing this, I gladly took out Machoke and Mienfoo's pokeballs and handed them to my grandfather._

_"I see that you're up for the task." Gurkinn said. "Now go. Meet me at the pokemon center in two hours."_

_With that, my grandfather took off for real this time. I activated the skates on my shoes and put my helmet on._

_"Let's go, Lucario." I said._

_"Garrar." Lucario grunted._

_Me and Lucario took off towards the outskirts of the city. We entered a grassy route and there were mostly grass types, flying types and normal type pokemon living on this route. We continued down the route when suddenly, a house connected to a building came into view. There was a wooden sign that read "Celadon City Suburban P1 Fighting Dojo"._

_"Lucario, this is it." I said. "Let's check it out and see if the dojo master knows where to find a fighting type."_

_"Grraarrr!" Lucario cheered._

_Me and Lucario made our way to the front door of the house. I deactivated my skates and took my helmet off and knocked on the door. A minute later, the door opened, revealing a red haired girl with fair skin and dark blue eyes. She didn't look like a dojo master but looks can be deceiving._

_"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl asked._

_"Hi, I'm looking for the dojo master." I said. "I'm Korrina, a fighting type gym leader from Kalos. This is my Lucario."_

_"You're in the right place." The girl said. "I'm Rebecca, the dojo master's daughter. Come on in and you can wait for my dad to get home."_

_"Thank you." I said._

_Me and Lucario entered the house and Rebecca shut the door behind me. She led us to the living room and I sat down on the couch. Lucario sat leaned against the wall. Rebecca took a seat on one of the chairs._

_"So Korrina, what brings you to this dojo?" Rebecca asked._

_"I'm here with my grandfather to catch a strong fighting type and get some training in." I said. "On the way here, I couldn't find one single fighting type."_

_"You might be in luck." Rebecca said. "My dad has this really strong Primeape that wants to go back to his old trainer. Primeape still listens in battle, but he doesn't do his best anymore."_

_"That's tough." I said. "How long ago did your dad take in Primeape?"_

_"It was about seven years ago." Rebecca said. "That trainer helped me bring my dad back home full time and I'm very grateful for that."_

_"What is this trainer's name?" I asked._

_"His name was Ash Ketchum." Rebecca replied._

_My heart skipped a beat when Rebecca said this. I had to know more._

_"Did this Ash Ketchum have a Pikachu?" I asked._

_"Yes, he did in fact." Rebecca said. "You seem really interested to know about this trainer."_

_"Truth is, I met Ash a year ago in Kalos during his journey." I said. "I started to fall for him during that time. When he beat me or my badge, I didn't think I'd ever see him again. My main goal for this trip was to see Ash again, but my grandfather wanted me to train and he had to accompany me on this trip."_

_Rebecca became silent for a bit. Then, an idea popped into her head._

_"I think you should challenge my dad and Primeape to a battle." Rebecca said. "Lucario has the ability to show pokemon things through aura, right?"_

_"Yup." I replied._

_"Then it would be perfect." Rebecca said._

_Before the conversation could continue on, the door opened and a man with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin walked in._

_"Rebecca, I'm home." The man said._

_The man looked in my direction._

_"Who's this?" The man asked._

_"I'm Korrina." I said. "I'm a fighting type gym leader from Kalos."_

_"I'm Anthony." The man now known as Anthony said. "Nice to meet you._

_"Dad, Korrina knows Ash Ketchum." Rebecca said. "I think you and her should battle."_

_Anthony's jaw dropped when his daughter said this. When he got over the shock, a smile formed on his face._

_"I'd love that." Anthony said. "Let's head to the dojo. Rebecca, will you ref the battle?"_

_"I'd love to." Rebecca said._

_With that, me, Rebecca and Anthony went into the dojo. The dojo looked like any ordinary pokemon battlefield, but for fighting types only. I stood at my end of the battlefield with Lucario. Anthony went to his end of the battlefield. Rebecca stood in the ref's area._

_"This is an official fighting type match between P1 Champion, Anthony and Korrina, Kalos gym leader." Rebecca said. "The match will be over when the pokemon on one side is unable to battle. Trainers, please choose your first pokemon."_

_Anthony readied his pokemon. Lucario jumped onto the battlefield, ready to fight._

_"Primeape, let's go." Anthony said as he threw the pokeball in the air._

_Primeape materialized on the battlefield._

_"This match is Primeape vs Lucario. Korrina gets the first move. Begin." Rebecca said._

_"Lucario, start off with Bone Rush." I ordered._

_"Counter it with Karate Chop." Anthony ordered._

_Lucario formed a bone made out of aura and lunged at Primeape. Primeape's fists glowed white and he lunged at Lucario. Both fighting types were now hitting each other with their respective ordered moves. Primeape being a P1 Champion, landed a hit on Lucario's weak spot, knocking him back a few feet._

_"Primeape, stay on them and use Brick Break." Anthony ordered._

_"Lucario, get up and use Power-Up Punch." I ordered._

_Both pokemon lunged at each other again. This time, Lucario was the one that outsmarted Primeape. Lucario landed a surprise left hook, knocking Primeape back and regaining some of his health._

_"Okay Lucario, use Aura Sphere." I ordered._

_"We'll use a ranged attack too. Focus Blast now." Anthony ordered._

_Lucario formed a sphere of aura in his paws and flung it at Primeape. Primeape formed a red energy in his hands and flung it at Lucario. The two moves hit their respective targets, causing a huge explosion. When the dust settled, both pokemon were bruised and breathing heavily. Both pokemon still had something left in them._

_"Korrina, no one has pushed me to my limit like this before." Anthony said. "But the fun ends now. Primeape, wrap this up with Hyper Beam."_

_"Lucario, you use Hyper Beam too." I ordered._

_Both pokemon formed an orange energy in their mouths. Once both beams were powered up, they launched their attacks. Both beams collided with each other, causing another explosion and knocked both Lucario and Primeape back. Me, Anthony and Rebecca had to shield our eyes from the density of the explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were laying on the field, swirly eyed._

_"Both pokemon are unable to battle, so this is a draw." Rebecca said._

_"Primeape, you did a hell of a job out there." Anthony said._

_"Lucario, thank you." I said._

_Both pokemon regained some of their strength and got up. They met in the middle of the battlefield and shook hands. Lucario used Heal Pulse on himself and Primeape. After that was done, Anthony spoke up._

_"Korrina, I want you to take Primeape with you." Anthony said. "You know his original trainer and I think you'll have a better chance of getting him back to Ash. I made a promise to my daughter several years ago to be at home more, with the help of Ash. Will you take Primeape with you?"_

_"Yes, I will take him." I said._

_Anthony pulled out Primeape's pokeball and handed it to me._

_"Take good care of him." Anthony said._

_"I will." Korrina said._

_"Primeape, you want to come with me?" I asked._

_"Primeape." The fighting type said and nodded._

_"In that case, Primeape, return." I said as I returned the fighting type._

_"We hate to cut this short, but we need to clean up this mess." Anthony said. "It was nice meeting you."_

_"Same here." Korrina said._

_I shook hands with Anthony and Rebecca one last time before leaving the dojo with Lucario in tow._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

Ash and the other girls were in awe at what Korrina told them.

"Wow Korrina, thank you so much for taking good care of my Primeape." Ash said. "I don't know how else to repay you."

"You returning my feelings is good enough for me." Korrina said.

Ash and Korrina shared a passionate kiss. Prof. Juniper, not wanting to be left out decided to speak up next.

"I suppose you'd like to know how I got your Butterfree and his mate, right?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I would." Ash said.

"Well, here goes." Prof. Juniper said.

**Flashback Start.**

**Six Months Ago.**

**Prof. Juniper's POV.**

_I was in my lab one day, awaiting two soon to be trainers. My dad was out running an errand in Striaton City. It was a pretty nice day for that reason alone. I didn't have to hear his stupid jokes. Ten minutes went by and a guy and a girl walked into the lab. The guy had short blond hair, fair skin and brown eyes. He was medium build and had a red t-shirt and jeans on. The girl had blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and white pants._

_"Hello, are you two here for your first pokemon?" I asked._

_"Yes, we are." The girl said._

_"We were wondering if we could observe the starters out back." The guy said. "It woud help us learn the personality traits of pokemon of the same species."_

_Hearing someone say this, I couldn't say no._

_"Sure." I said. "I'll show you two there now."_

_I led the two out where I keep all of the Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. The Oshawott were happily playing a game of tag with Water Gun. The Tepig were playing hide and seek with one another and the Snivy were busy trying to out prank one another. While I was distracted, I was pinned against the ground by an invisible pokemon using Psychic._

_"Hey, what's going on?" I asked._

_The two trainers had evil looks on their faces. They each readied a pokeball._

_"Beedrill, go." The guy said as he threw the pokeball in the air._

_A huge fierce looking Beedrill materialized._

_"Vespiquen, go." The girl said as she threw the pokeball in the air._

_Vespiquen materialized with an evil look on her face._

_"Destroy all of those starters." Both ordered._

_"No, you can't." I said._

_"It looks like we are." The girl said._

_I was helpless. I was pinned down by Psychic and couldn't reach for my pokeball. I watched helplessly as all of the Snivy were hit with Poison Jab back to back. The Tepig were destroyed by several Power Gem attacks from the girl's Vespiqun. The Oshawott tried fighting them off, but they easily got taken down when the two bug types tag teamed them. All of the starters were knocked out._

_"Now Alakazam, take these pokemon to our jet." The guy ordered._

_The invisible pokemon appeared and grabbed the fainted starters with Psychic._

_"No, please stop." I begged._

_The begging didn't help. But I did have a glimmer of hope when Alakazam's Psychic was interrupted. A silvery wind kicked up and hit the Psychic type hard. A Butterfree wearing an old yellow scarf and a pink Butterfree flew into the fray. Both bug types finished off the stunned Alakazam with another Silver Wind._

_"Grr, get those meddling Butterfree with Power Gem." The girl ordered._

_"Help out with Poison Jab." The guy ordered._

_Both Butterfree dodged the attack. The pink Butterfree grabbed Vespiquen with Psychic. The male Butterfree grabbed Beedrill with Psychic. The two Kanto native bug types then began ramming the two bee like pokemon against each other until they were knocked out. The two then sent the intruder pokemon along with their trainers flying. When that wa all settled, both Butterfree flew over to me._

_"Thanks you two." I said. "I was really scared."_

_"Bree bree." The male Butterfree said._

_"Bree bree." The pink Butterfree said in a higher pitched voice._

_"Butterfree, I'm going to heal these pokemon." I said._

_I went into the lab to get the healing supplies. When I came back outside, both Butterfree used Psychic and began helping me heal the pokemon. Once they were healed, The pokemon laid down to rest up. Three starters in particular didn't take too kindly to being attacked for no reason. The Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott that were offended took off to go do some training. I turned my attention to the two bug types._

_"You two are more than welcome to stay here if you'd like." I offered._

_Both pokemon nodded, signifying that they wanted to stay. I pulled out two pokeballs ad captured both._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

Ash couldn't believe it. His Butterfree and his mate, migrated to Unova. They helped the professor in her time of need.

"Wow Aurea, you've been through so much." Ash said. "Thank you so much for taking good care of my Butterfree. You're the best professor that I could ask for."

Prof. Juniper blushed. The professor pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the lips.

"You're welcome, Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "The three starters that went off training are the ones you now have."

"Awesome." Ash said.

Ash and the group continued their walk towards Pewter City. Their adventure was stopped when three enemies from the past decided to show up.

Team Rocket Motto Skip.

"What do you three want now?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Do you have to drop in and ruin things all the time?" Korrina asked.

"We have a score to settle with you twerps." Jessie said.

"You twerps will pay for what we had to endure for the past two years." James said.

"I will make sure dat we get our revenge dis time." Meowth said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on them." Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and shot a bolt of electricity at Team Rocket. To everyone's surprise, Meowth jumped in the way and endured the hit like it was nothing.

"How the hell did you take the hit like that?" Ash asked.

"It's a secret." Meowth said.

"Ash, let me try." Korrina said. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere."

Lucario formed the light blue sphere between his hands and fired it at Meowth. Like last time, the hit just bounced off, leaving Meowth totally unfazed.

"There has to be something to beat them." Ash said.

"Nope." Meowth said. "Crush Claw!"

Meowth jumped into the air with his claws glowing white. He aimed his claws downward towards Pikachu and hit him with the move, knocking him out with only one move. He did the same to Lucario.

"Let me try." Serena said.

Serena readied a pokeball.

"Fennekin, go." Serena said a she threw the pokeball in the air.

Fennekin materialized.

"Fennekin, use Flamethrower." Serena ordered.

The fox like pokemon opened her mouth and fired a beam of fire at Meowth. Meowth endured the Flamethrower, just like he did with Thunderbolt and Aura Spheere.

"Eat Night Slash." Meowth said.

Meowth ran at Fennekin with his claws glowing dark purple and slashed the fire type, knocking her out with one hit.

"Hahahaha. This is working out better than we thought." Jessie said. "We don't even need to use our own pokemon."

"If physical and special attacks won't work, maybe we can try a status attack." Misty suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Misty." Ash said.

Ash readied his next pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The Kanto native starter materialized.

"Bulbasaur, use Poison Powder." Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur shot a plume of purple powder in Meowth's direction. The purple particles just hit Meowth and nothing happened.

"Nope, wrong again." Meowth said. "Have a Slash for the road."

Meowth's claws glowed white and he slashed Bulbasaur, knocking him out with one hit. Ash and the girls were getting worried at what was going on.

"This is the best day of my life." James said.

Prof. Juniper got an idea in her head.

"Hey Ash, let's tag team Meowth." Prof. Juniper suggested. "Let's use our Butterfree."

"Okay." Ash said.

Ash looked at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, you did great. Return." Ash said as he returned his fainted grass type.

Ash and Prof. Juniper each readied their pokeballs.

"Butterfree, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Ash's Butterfree materialized.

"Butterfree, let's go." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The pink Butterfree materialized.

"Ash, I'll hold Meowth in place, you do the rest." Prof. Juniper said.

"Got it." Ash said.

"Butterfree, grab Meowth with Psychic." Prof. Juniper ordered.

The pink Butterfree's eyes glowed blue and Meowth was enveloped in a blue light. This managed to keep Meowth in place.

"Ash, hurry before Meowth breaks free." Prof. Juniper said.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder." Ash ordered.

Ash's Butterfree flapped his wings and released a green powder plume.. This plume was so large that it ended up hitting Jessie and James, causing them to fall to the ground and begin snoring. This time, Sleep Powder actually worked on Meowth. Meowth toppled over and fell asleep.

"Yes, it worked." Ash said.

When things were finally settled, Serena spoke up.

"Hey Ash, do you know if Meowth belongs to Jessie or James?" Serena asked.

"He's wild." Ash said. "I found out in Unova when Iris tried to catch him."

The others, save for Prof. Juniper gave Ash a quizzing look.

"She traveled with me in Unova." Ash said. "But I think if anybody should catch Meowth, it should be Aurea. She's the one that came up with the idea to tag team."

Prof. Juniper blushed when Ash said this.

"Why thank you, Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "Do you guys mind?"

"I don't mind." Serena said.

"Same here." Misty said.

"He's all yours." Korrina added.

Prof. Juniper pulled out an empty pokeball.

"Go pokeball." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hit the sleeping Meowth. Meowth was turned into a red energy and sucked into the red and white sphere. The ball wiggled for a good thirty seconds with everyone watching. The ball stopped and dinged, signifying the capture.

"You did it, Aurea!" Ash cheered.

"Pipikachu!" The electric type cheered.

Prof. Juniper walked over and retrieved her new pokemon. She clipped the pokeball to her belt. Lucario recovered and used Heal Pulse on himself, Pikachu and Fennekin. Serena returned Fennekin to her pokeball.

"Well guys, let's get to Pewter City." Ash said.

"I'm with you on that, Ash." Misty said.

"You've got my vote." Korrina said.

"Count me in." Serena said.

"Same here." Prof. Juniper said.

With that, Ash and his girls left a sleeping Jessie and James on their way to Pewter City.

**That's it for chapter 3.**

**Next chapter, we will see Prof. Oak's reaction to Ash's pokemon missing. Ash will have his gym battle. Ash will go on a date with one of the four girls. I'm not doing anymore flashbacks. I think you guys can get the gist of things from here on out.**

**Bye for now.**


	5. A Date on Mt Moon

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite**

**Chapter 4. A Date on Mt. Moon**

**Back in Pallet Town.**

**With Delia.**

Delia was sitting in the living room having a cup of occa berry hot chocolate. Mimey was out in the front yard tending to the garden. Things were quite pieceful, but that all changed when there was a knock on the door.

Delia sat her cup on the coffee table and got up from where she was sitting. She made her way to the door and looked into the peep hole. She opened the door, revealing a worried Gary Oak.

"Gary, what is it?" Delia asked.

"No time to explain, come with me to the lab." Gary said.

Delia grabbed her keys and left the house, locking the door behind her. She and Gary hurried to the lab and entered. A concered Prof. Oak and Tracey Sketchit were standing in the main room as the two arrived.

"Sam, what's going on?" Delia asked.

"It's Ash's pokemon." Prof. Oak said. "I woke up this morning to let all of the pokemon out of their pokeballs, but none of Ash's pokeballs were anywhere to be found. Me, Gary and Tracey looked all over the corral, but they were not there either."

This made Delia very worried.

"Do you think maybe Team Rocket had something to do with it?" Delia asked.

"I highly doubt it." Tracey said. "Those three that always follow Ash haven't been seen in two years."

"Officer Jenny is on her way now to investigate." Gary said.

A few minutes later, the blue haired policewoman entered the lab.

"Hello." Officer Jenny said. "I'm here to investigate the missing pokemon."

Everyone turned their attention to the policewoman.

"First, I'll need to ask when you guys first discovered the pokemon missing." Officer Jenny said.

"I discovered them missing this morning, officer." Prof. Oak said. "I get up early every morning to tend to the pokemon. At the end of the day, I return the very young pokemon to their pokeballs."

"What about the older pokemon?" Officer Jenny asked.

"They stay out of their pokeballs throughout the night." Prof. Oak said.

"I'll need to look at your video cameras." Officer Jenny said. "First, I'll need to do a walk through."

"Alright." Prof. Oak said.

Officer Jenny called out her Growlithe.

"Growlithe, sniff around the lab and report back to me if you find something out of place." Officer Jenny ordered.

The puppy pokemon nodded and took off sniffing the area. Officer Jenny left to go search the property. After searching around for a half an hour, the policewoman and her Growlithe returned. Officer Jenny had a apologetic look on her face, which meant that she was about to deliver bad news.

"I'm afraid that there's no evidence of a break in." Officer Jenny said. "Growlithe didn't even find anything out of place."

Everyone was disappointed, but their hope was returned when Officer Jenny spoke again.

"I might find something when I see the security camera footage from the last 24 hours." Officer Jenny said.

Prof. Oak led the policewoman to the room where his security camera footage was stored. Officer Jenny and the others began watching the footage from the previous day and this morning. Delia's heart broke when she saw Ash go and retrieve three pokemon again. He even yelled at her and ran off. Officer Jenny continued to watch the footage. Things seemed normal, so the policewoman fast forwarded the footage, but stopped when she saw several pokemon being enveloped in red energy. She changed the angle on the camera and started the footage again. The pokemon that belonged to Ash were being automatically returned to their pokeballs. What shocked the group next was all of Ash's pokeballs immediately vanished from the lab. Officer Jenny stopped the video.

"Professor, it looks like Ash has switched his D.P to someone else." Officer Jenny said. "When a trainer switches their D.P, their pokemon are automatically returned and transported to the new professor's possession. I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do. From what I watched in the footage, this was Ash's choice."

Prof. Oak was a bit sad. Delia was furious.

"I wish you guys luck on everything." Officer Jenny said. "Let's go, Growlithe."

With that Officer Jenny and Growlithe left the lab, leaving the four.

"Hey gramps, who do you think Ash chose as his new D.P?" Gary asked. "IHe doesn't have a communication device and New Bark Town is too far from here for him to have picked Prof. Elm."

"I wonder the same thing." Tracey said.

"I just want to know where my son is." Delia said. "I'm going to find out."

Delia left the room with the others following. Prof. Oak went onto his database and typed Ash's name. When his profile popped up, all of his accomplishments and pokemon caught were on display. In the bottom left corner of the page had Ash's designated professors list. Everyone in the room found what they were looking for. The details read, "Ash Ketchum's D.P as of yesterday is, Prof. Aurea Juniper." Prof. Oak closed the page. The group made their way to the video phone to call Unova. Once they reached the phone, Delia sat down and dialed the number.

**Video Phone Activated.**

An older man with light brown graying hair and dark brown eye brows appeared on the screen. He saw Prof. Oak and the three others from his end of the screen.

"Prof. Oak, what's the pleasure?" Cedric asked.

"Cedric, is your daughter there?" Prof. Oak asked.

"No, she isn't." Cedric replied.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Prof. Oak asked. "This is very important."

"I'm afraid I don't know when she'll be back, Sam." Cedric said. "She got mad and up and left yesterday. What's wrong?"

Hearing Cedric say this, got the group of four very worried.

"Well, one of my trainers, Ash Ketchum had a disagreement with my grandson yesterday." Prof. Oak said. "Ash took two of his pokemon. I found out this morning that his other pokemon were gone. Officer Jenny was just here and I saw on my camera footage that Ash has switched his D.P to your daughter."

This made Cedric very worried. The color in his face was completely drained. Delia decided to speak up.

"Cedric, this is Ash's mother." Delia said. "Do you know if Prof. Juniper has been acting out of character?"

"No, I haven't." Cedric said. "She has been working on some portable equipment in her spare time, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. Her pilot on her private jet didn't even tell me where she was headed when he returned."

The four were very frustrated now. Delia had a tick mark growing. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Thank you for your help, Cedric." Delia said.

"No problem." Cedric said. "If I hear anything, I'll give you a call."

The screen went blank, but the video phone started ringing again. Delia answered. This time, an older man with a Lucario by his side appeared on the screen.

"Hello, is Prof. Oak there?" Gurkinn asked. "I'm Gurkinn, the Mega Evolution Guru in Kalos."

"I'm here." Prof. Oak said. "What is it, Gurkinn?"

"Well, my daughter, Korrina stole my mega stones and ran away yesterday morning after she refused to train." Gurkinn said. "I went into her room and found this."

Gurkinn pulled up a journal with several entries talking about how much she missed Ash and how she wanted to see him again.

"I called you because I know you're Ash's D.P." Gurkinn said, unaware of that no longer being true. "Have you seen Korrina?"

Gurkinn showed the group a picture of Korrina. Neither of them had never seen her.

"No, I haven't seen her." Delia said. "I'm Ash's mother. We're looking for Ash and now Prof. Juniper."

"I'm no longer his D.P." Prof. Oak said. "We just talked to Cedric and learned that Aurea has up and left as well."

"Hmm." Gurkinn said with his hand on his chin. "I'm going to meditate on this. If you find something else out, please give me a call."

"I will." Prof. Oak said.

The screen went blank again, but like before, another call came in. The call was answered again. This time, a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen. She immediately recognized the group.

"Hi Grace, how may we help you?" Delia asked.

"Well, I'm calling because Serena has up and left." Grace said. "I had her practicing her Rhyhorn racing. I criticized her on her efforts, so she snapped at me and stormed out. The only place I can think she might be is Kanto. I read her diary and it had nothing but talk about Ash."

"We're trying to figure something out similar to this ourselves." Prof. Oak said. "We just hurd from Gurkinn. Korrina ran away yesterday too. Before that, we learned from Cedric that Prof. Juniper has also up and left."

"Thanks for letting me know." Grace said. "Please let me know if you find out anything else."

"We will." Prof. Oak said.

The screen went blank again. The phone rang again.

"Please don't tell me someone else walked out." Tracey said.

"This is getting ridiculous." Gary said.

Delia answered the phone. This time, three beautiful girls appeared on the screen. Everyone in the group knew them as Misty's sisters.

"Daisy, Violet and Lily, how may we help you?" Tracey asked.

"We were like wondering if you like know where Misty like is." Daisy said.

"Yesterday, she like walked in on us planning another vacation and snapped at us." Violet said.

"She like up and left with most of her pokemon." Lily said.

"We like got a delivery from K.D.S with her bike." Daisy said.

The group of four had a bit of hope, knowing this.

"What was the sender's address?" Prof. Oak asked.

"It was like an anonymous sender." Daisy said.

This made the four get frustrated again.

"Thanks for your help you three." Gary said.

"We'll call you back when we hear something." Delia said.

The screen went blank for a fourth time. The screen remained blank this time.

**Video Phone Deactivated.**

Delia and the others were really stressed out now. Not only was Ash's location unknown, four people had run away.

"What should we do?" Tracey asked.

"Ritchie comes tomorrow, so me and him can search for him in Kanto." Gary offered.

"I'll search for him." Delia said. "He's my son and it's my fault that things happened the way they did. Those girls could've ended up here instead."

"I'm the one that yelled at him without letting him explain his side of the story." Gary said.

"Gary, I'm going alone." Delia said sternly. "I'm going to get my supplies ready and come back here tomorrow morning to say bye."

"Alright." Prof. Oak said. "You have a good nights rest, Delia."

Prof. Oak and Delia shared an embrace and a kiss before Delia left the lab.

**With Ash.**

Ash and his girls had finally reached Pewter City.

"Not much has changed since we were last here, Misty." Ash said.

"I know." Misty said. "I'll never forget when you refused to borrow my pokemon for your first gym battle. You would've looked so sexy battling with my Staryu."

Ash couldn't help but blush at this.

"Thanks, Misty." Ash said. "But it all worked out in the end. This time though, I'm going to earn the badge fair and square."

"Before we do that, we should head to the pokemon center." Korrina suggested.

"Good idea." Serena said.

"We need to get our pokemon healed up anyway." Prof. Juniper said.

"Oh yeah, Meowth did a number on our pokemon." Ash said.

The group of five made their way deeper into the city and after ten minutes of walking, they came to the entrance of the pokemon center. The five entered and immediately went over to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"Hi, how may I help you all today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We'd like our pokemon healed and a room, please." Ash said.

"I'll just need your pokedex and pokeballs." Nurse Joy said.

Ash and his girls gave the nurse their pokeballs. Ash handed the nurse his pokedex as well. Nurse Joy typed in some info and pulled out five room keys with the same number on them. She handed them to the group of five and took off to go heal the pokemon. Pikachu and Lucario walked to the back to get healed up as well.

"When the pokemon get healed, I'm going to let Meowth out and find out how he got so strong." Prof. Juniper said.

"That's a good idea." Ash said. "His attack and defense was out of this world."

"You're telling me." Serena said. "I'm just glad that he's been captured by one of us."

Ten minutes later, Nurse Joy returned with the pokemon. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Lucario leaped to Korrina's side.

"Here are your pokeballs." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." The group said in unison.

"You're very welcome." Nurse Joy said. "Have a good day now."

Prof. Juniper wasted no time in grabbing Meowth's pokeball.

"Meowth, come on out." Prof. Juniper said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

The Kanto native normal type materialized. He was no longer asleep, but he was taking in his new surroundings. He quickly eyed the group of enemies.

"What da heck am I doin hear?" Meowth asked.

"I captured you a little while ago." Prof. Juniper said. "I'm Aurea, your new trainer."

Meowth freaked out at what he heard.

"You gotta be kiddin me." Meowth said. "Ain't no way I'm a twerp pokemon."

Prof. Juniper showed Meowth the pokeball. The normal type put his head down.

"I caught you by having Ash put you to sleep with Butterfree's Sleep Powder." Prof. Juniper said. "We're not here to hurt you in any way."

This shocked Meowth. The group of five should hate him.

"You lugs really mean dat?" Meowth asked.

"Yup." Ash said.

"We just want to know how you got so strong." Misty said.

"Well, after Kalos, I was forced to be my former baws's living target for two years straight." Meowth said. "I endured attack after attack from dat Persian and da baws's other pokemon."

"Now it all makes sense." Serena said.

"Meowth, you won't have to worry about being disrespected with us." Ash said. "No pokemon should have to go through that. Aurea will take great care of you."

Prof. Juniper knelt down and petted Meowth, causing the normal type to smile and purr in satisvaction.

"Your fur is really soft." Prof. Juniper said. "You're welcome to stay out of your pokeball with Pikachu and Lucario."

"Sounds good to me." Meowth said.

Meowth stood next to Prof. Juniper.

"Now that we have that settled, let's go to the gym." Ash said.

"You're going to kick some ass, Ash." Serena said.

The five left the pokemon center and made their way down the street towards the gym. The five entered the gym and made their way down the corridor. A few minutes later, they entered the battlefield.

"Hello!" Ash yelled. "I'm here for a gym battle."

The room lit up, revealing the rocky battlefield. What shocked Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth was Brock was the one that walked onto the battlefield.

"Long time no see, Ash and Misty." Brock said.

"Hey Brock." Ash said. "What are you doing? I thought your brother, Forrest was the gym leader."

"He was, but I took over again a year ago, so that Forrest could travel." Brock said.

"I see." Ash said.

Brock scanned the group and the minute he saw Korrina and Prof. Juniper, his always shut eyes turned to hearts and he jumped over and grabbed Korrina and Prof. Juniper's hands.

"My dear pretty ladies, my aching hear-YOUCH!" Brock was cut off.

Lucario used Bone Rush on Brock's nuts and Meowth used Slash on Brock's face. Brock quickly recovered from his assault.

"Um Brock, please refraim from flirting with my girls." Ash said.

Brock nearly fainted when Ash said this. Little dense Ash got two girls, but he couldn't get anybody.

"Brock, you already know Misty." Ash said. "This is Serena, Korrina and Aurea, but Prof. Juniper to you. I'm dating all four of them."

Brock had completely lost it now. He was crying like a baby.

"Brock, cheer up." Misty said. "You always have your hand."

"But my hand gets boring." Brock whined.

"Maybe try putting your cock into a pencil sharpener and see if you get bigger by trying to sharpen your cock." Korrina joked.

Ash and the girls couldn't help but laugh at this. The laughter died down when Brock spoke up.

"Ash, you already have my badge, so there's no need to challenge me." Brock said.

"I want to beat you fair and square." Ash said.

"If that's what you want, then I accept your challenge." Brock said.

Brock made his way to his end of the battlefield. Ash took his place on the battlefield.

"Good luck, Ash." The girls said.

Each girl gave Ash a good luck kiss on the lips before heading to the sidelines.

"Pikachu, I want you to sit this one out, buddy." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type nodded.

Pikachu ran over to where the girls were and stood next to Misty. One of Brock's brothers came in with the green and red flags and took the ref's position on the battlefield.

"Ash, just because we're friends don't mean I'll go easy on you." Brock said.

"I'll have it no other way." Ash said.

"This is an official gym battle between Pewter gym leader Brock and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The ref said. "This battle will be two on two, with only the challenger being allowed to switch out. The match will be over when all pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Trainers, please choose your first pokemon."

Both Ash and Brock readied their first pokeballs.

"Golem, let's go." Brock said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The megaton pokemon materialized on the battlefield.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air."

Bulbaaur materialized on the battlefield.

"This first match is Golem vs Bulbaaur. Ash gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Bulbaaur, let's start this off with Petal Blizzard." Ash ordered.

"Golem, use Mega Punch." Brock ordered.

Bulbasaur glowed green and made a lot of multicolored petals appear. Golem's fist glowed white and the rock/ground type lunged at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur shot the huge blizzard of petals at Golem, blinding the megaton pokemon and making him scream in pain. The attack hit for several seconds and when the attack stopped, Golem toppled over and became swirly eyed.

"Golem is unable to battle. Bulbsaur wins." The ref said as he raised the green flag in the air. "Brock, please select your final pokemon."

"Golem, you did great. Return." Brock said as he returned his fainted pokemon.

Brock readied his final pokemon, but not before he said something to Ash.

"Ash, your Bulbasaur has gotten very strong." Brock said. " But you won't beat my next pokemon. Sudowoodo, go."

Brock threw the pokeball in the air. Sudowoodo materialized on the battlefield..

"Bulbasaur, you did gre-." Ash was cut off.

Bulbasaur knew that Ash was going to return him.

"What is it, Bulbaaur?" Ash asked.

"Bulbaaur bulba bulbasaur." The grass type said.

Bulbasaur was then enveloped in a bluish white light, which shock Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu.

"I can't believe it." Ash said.

Bulbasaur began to change form. When the light died down, Ivysaur stood where Bulbasaur once stood. Things didn't end there because Ivysaur was enveloped in a bluish white light. Ivysaur began to grow even bigger. When the light died down, Venusaur now stood in Ivysaur's place.

"Venasaur!" The newly evolved grass type bellowed.

"Bulba-I mean Venusaur, you finally evolved." Ash said.

"Wow Ash, I think Venusaur wanted to evolve in front of me, you and Misty." Brock said.

"This match is Sudowoodo vs Venusaur. Brock gets the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Sudowoodo, use Brick Break." Brock ordered.

Brock knew that the match was over, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to give it his best shot.

"Venusaur, use Petal Blizzard." Ash ordered.

Sudowoodo ran towards Venusaur with his fist glowing white. Venusaur repeated the process of Petal Blizzard and shot it at Sudowoodo, hitting the rock type hard. When the attack stopped, Sudowoodo was laying on the ground, swirly eyed.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle. All of Brock's pokemon have been eliminated, which means the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The ref said as he raised the green flag.

The four girls stormed the field and enveloped Ash in a huge hug. The four pelted Ash with kisses. After a minute, the four let Ash go.

"You did it, Ash." Misty said.

"It was all thanks to Venusaur." Ash said.

Brock returned Sudowoodo and approached Ash.

"Ash, thank you for that battle." Brock said. "Here is a brand new Boulder Badge, just in case you don't have your original one with you."

"Thanks, Brock." Ash said.

Ash took the badge and put it in his case.

"Ash, I'm looking to becoming a traveling gym lead-." Brock was cut off.

"No!" The four girls said in unison.

Ash sweat dropped at this.

"No offense Brock, but I don't think my girls want you to travel with me." Ash said. "I did give them my word that it would be just us five."

Brock put his head down in sadness.

"I'll see you later, Ash." Brock said quietly.

The dejected gym leader left the room.

"Ash, no offense, but I really don't like that Brock guy." Serena said.

"He creeps me out." Korrina said.

"It will get old with him trying to hit on us." Prof. Juniper added.

As close as Ash was to Brock, he had to agree with his girls.

"Brock is awesome in all, but I don't think I'd be able to deal with him crying every time one of us show Ash affection." Misty said.

"Don't feel bad, guys." Ash said. "I promise that it will be just us five. I'm sure Brock will feel better soon. I'll call him in the next town."

Ash returned Venusaur and the five left the gym and made their way back to the pokemon center. On their way there, the five could see Mt. Moon in the distance.

"Hey Misty, let's say you and me go to Mt. Moon and watch the Clefairy and Clefabe dance." Ash offered.

Misty's heart skipped a beat. Ash Ketchum had just asked her out on a date.

"You mean, a date?" Misty asked.

"Yup." Ash said.

Ash turned his attention to the other three girls.

"You three will get your alone time with me as well." Ash said.

This put smiles on the other three girls faces.

"We can fly there on Charizard at the crack of dusk." Ash said.

"Ash, you're so romantic." Serena teased. "I hope our date will be this romantic."

"Serena, you'll know when it's your turn." Ash said.

The five went into the pokemon center and made their way down the corridor that led to their room. The five entered their room and put their belongings away.

**Two Hours Later.**

It was now reaching dusk. Ash and his girls had eaten in the dining room and were now back in their room.

"Aurea, can you watch my other pokemon for me, please." Ash asked.

"Sure Ash." Prof. Juniper said. "You don't have to ask."

"Pikachu, I want you to stay here with the others as well." Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and jumped onto the bed. Ash handed Prof. Juniper his pokeballs, save for Charizard's.

"Okay Misty, you ready to go?" Ash asked.

"I sure am, Ash." Misty said.

Ash and Misty left the room, walking hand and hand. They made their way down the corridor and entered the lobby. The two exited the pokemon center. Once the two were outside, Ash grabbed a pokeball.

"Charizard, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

The fire/flying type materialized in front of Ash. Charizard let out a roar that made the whole town shake. When Charizard saw Ash, he gave his trainer a dose of friendly Flamethrower, causing the trainer to topple over, anime style.

"Charizard, your Flamethrower is strong." Ash said.

Ash immediately dusted himself off and he looked like nothing had even happened to him.

"Charizard, can you take me and Misty to Mt. Moon, please?" Ash asked.

"Rawr." The fire type nodded.

Ash got onto Charizard and helped Misty on. Charizard took off towards Mt. Moon. Ten minutes later, Charizard landed at the entrance to Mt. Moon. The two got off of Charizard.

"Charizard, return for now." Ash said as he returned Charizard.

"This is so exciting." Misty said. "I can't wait to see those Clefairy and Clefable dancing again."

"Me too." Ash said. "Let's go."

The two locked hands and entered Mt. Moon. The pokemon living in the cave were not hostile like they once were back when the two were here the first time. It took twenty minutes for the two to reach the area where the large moon stone was located.

"Wow, the moon stone is still here." Misty said.

The sky was beginning to get dark now. The moon was visible.

"Look Misty, it's a full moon." Ash said.

"You're right, Ash." Misty said.

Another fifteen minutes passed and it was completely dark out now. The stars were shining bright without a single clowd in the sky. Ash sat down and Misty sat next to him and cuddled up next to him. Shortly after, several Clefairy and Clefable came bouncing into the room.

"Look, the Clefairy are here." Ash said.

One Clefairy in particular came over to Ash and Misty.

"Wait a minute, you're the Clefairy from when I was here the first time." Ash said.

"Clef clefairy." The fairy type nodded.

The fairy type made dancing motions.

"Are you asking us to dance with you guys?" Ash asked.

The fairy type nodded again.

"Come on, Ash, it will be fun." Misty said.

Misty grabbed Ash by the hand and yanked him up. The moon stone began to glow, causing some of the Clefairy to evolve as they danced in circles around the huge moon stone. Ash and Misty danced with the Clefairy. This went on for an hour before the moon stone stopped glowing. The Clefairy and Clefable all left, with the exception of one Clefable. The fairy type approached Ash and Misty.

"What is it, Clefable?" Ash asked.

"Fable, clefable clef." The fairy type said.

"You evolved and now you want to come with me?" Ash asked.

The fairy type nodded. Clefable pulled out a pokeball, but this pokeball was very different. Instead of the standard red on top and white on bottom, This pokeball had blue on the left and pink on the right with a pink heart replacing the white button in the middle. Instead of the black outlining, it was white outlining. Ash pulled out his pokedex to see what kind of pokeball it was. The unique image appeared on the pokedex.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_This pokeball is a Bond Ball. This pokeball will ensure duo ownership of the pokemon caught with this pokeball,_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

"If this I what you want, then you may come with us." Misty said. "Are you ready, Ash?"

"I sure am." Ash said.

Both Ash and Misty grabbed a part of the Bond Ball.

"Go, Bond Ball." Both Ash and Misty said in unison as they threw the sphere at Clefable.

Clefable was enveloped into a purple energy instead of a red energy and sucked into the sphere. The ball dinged without even a wiggle. Ash and Misty walked over and grabbed the pokeball together.

"Alright, we caught a Clefable." Ash and Misty said in unison.

The two did the Ash pose with Ash standing on the left doing the peace sign with his right hand and holding the Bond Ball with his left hand in the air. Misty was on the right, holding the Bond Ball with her right hand in the air and doing the peace sign with her left hand. Ash called out Charizard and the two made their way back to Pewter City. Ash and Misty got off of Charizard and Ash returned him.

"Ash, I really enjoyed tonight." Misty said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Misty." Ash said. "I'm glad that I could do this for you."

"Let's head inside and meet the others." Misty said.

Ash and Misty went into the pokemon center and made their way down the corridor that led to the rooms. They entered the room to see Serena, Korrina and Prof. Juniper laughing at something. The laughter died down when they spotted Ash and Misty.

"Hi guys, how did the date go?" Serena asked.

"It went great." Misty said.

Ash and Misty pulled out the Bond Ball. This got the other three girls excited.

"That's a Bond Ball." Korrina said. "Where did you find it?"

"Clefable had it with her." Ash said.

"Wow." Prof. Juniper said. "I hope that we all get a Bond Ball and catch a pokemon with you, Ash."

"Me too." Ash said.

"Well, we're in luck." Korrina said. "I brought three Bond Balls from Kalos with me, but now I know what to do with them."

Korrina took out the empty Bond Balls and handed them to Ash.

"Use these for each of our dates." Korrina said. "I look forward to catching a pokemon with you, Ash."

"Me too, Korrina." Ash said.

Ash gave all his girls a kiss on the lips. The five got showered and was now in their sleepwear. Serena was wearing a sleeveless sky blue top and matching short shorts. Misty was wearing an orange spaghetti strap top and black short shorts. Prof. Juniper was wearing a white sleeveless top with black short shorts. And Korrina was was wearing sleepwear that looked like her normal outfit, but it was a top and short shorts. Ash was wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt. The pokemon went off to their room to sleep.

"Wow, you girls look good in those pajamas." Ash said.

"Then show us that we look good." Serena said seductively.

Ash didn't need to be told twice.

**Lemon Skip.**

Ash and the girls were warn out from their 'fun' and they immediately fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

**With Delia.**

Delia had packed her backpack and was now ready to go off on her journey to find Ash.

"Mimey, let's go say bye to Prof. Oak and the others." Delia said.

Delia and Mimey left the house and made their way to Prof. Oak's lab. Prof. Oak said he'd leave the door unlocked the night before, so Delia turned the knob. The door was indeed unlocked. Delia opened the door and she was overcome by shock at what she saw.

"Oh my Arceus!" Delia said.

**That's it for chapter 4.**

**Next chapter, Ash and the girls will continue their journey. We will find out what Delia saw when coming to the lab. Gurkinn will begin his search for Korrina.**

**Bye for now.**


	6. The City of Illusions

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. Means pokemon caught via Bond Ball and will appear on both Ash and the girl's team he caught it with. I will also be upping Ash's team limit in this chapter to accommodate the Bond Ball pokemon. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree, .Clefable**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott, Clefable**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite**

**Chapter 5. The City of Illusions**

**With Delia.**

Delia and Mimey made their way to Prof. Oak's lab to say bye before heading out on her adventure to find Ash. Delia turned the knob and opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the site in front of her. Prof. Oak and Tracey Sketchit were making out with each other's shirts off.

"Oh my Arceus!" Delia said.

The two males stopped what they were doing and faced Delia. Prof. Oak and Tracey put their shirts back on. Delia was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do.

"H-How c-could y-you?" Delia stuttered out as tears formed in her eyes.

Prof. Oak didn't answer right away.

"I thought you wanted to get married to me." Delia said. "How long has this been going on?"

"For the past eleven months." Prof. Oak replied.

**Flashback Start.**

**Eleven Months Earlier.**

**Prof. Oak's POV.**

_Me and Delia were walking back from a dinner date._

_"Sam, I had a great time with you tonight." Delia said._

_"I had fun too, Delia." I replied._

_We continued to walk towards the Ketchum residence hand and hand. After fifteen minutes of walking, we finally reached the front door of the Ketchum residence._

_"Well, thanks again for taking me out, Sam." Delia said._

_"You're welcome, Delia." I replied._

_We shared a kiss and Delia took out her keys and opened the door to her house._

_"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Delia offered._

_"No thanks." I replied. "I need to get back to the lab."_

_"Well, see you tomorrow, Sam." Delia said._

_Delia walked into the house and shut the door behind her. I turned around and made my way back towards my lab. On the way back, I began to feel some resentment towards Delia._

_"I'm grateful that she gave me a chance, but I can't shake this anger towards her from the times she rejected me in the past." I thought to myself._

_I brushed the thoughts out of my head and continued down the dirt path towards my lab. After a short walk, I made my way up the brick steps and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the door and entered my lab and shut the door behind me. The lights were on, due to Tracey living at the lab and helping me out. I locked the door, hung my coat up and walked into the living room where Tracey was reading something. He looked up at me the minute I entered the living room._

_"Hey, how did the date go?" Tracey asked._

_"It went good." I said in a not so excited tone._

_Tracey noticed the tone in my voice._

_"Are you sure?" Tracey asked. "The tone in your voice says otherwise."_

_I took a deep sigh and sat down on the couch next to Tracey. Tracey put the book down and turned his attention to me._

_"On my way back from dropping Delia off, I started feeling that resentment again." I said._

_"That's normal to feel that way." Tracey said. "When you're told no so many times after doing all you can to earn what you want will do that. When did you first start feeling this?"_

_"About two weeks ago when Delia baked us those cookies." I replied. "It's like, I have what I've wanted for awhile, but I don't know if it's worth it. I don't want to throw it away because then my hard work will be for nothing."_

_"Professor, you know you can always talk to me." Tracey said. "You went out of your way to let me stay and help you when I got here from the Orange Islands. I'll always appreciate you."_

_Hearing Tracey say this made me smile. The next thing that came out of Tracey's mouth would change things forever._

_"Truth is, I was never really all that fond of Delia." Tracey said. "I've watched from a distance as you went all out for that woman. Professor, I'd never ever make you jump through hoops like you're some robot."_

_Before I could say anything, Tracey leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. I was completely stunned. A few second later, I found myself actually enjoying the appreciation from Tracey, so I returned his kiss. I didn't even feel guilty for going behind Delia's back._

_"So, what should we do from here?" I asked._

_"Well, we can keep things secret from Delia." Tracey suggested. "If she somehow catches us, she catches us."_

_A smirk formed on my face when Tracey said this._

_"I like this arrangement." I said. "Thanks for listening to me."_

_"No problem, professor." Tracey said. "Well, it's getting late, so I'm going to go feed the pokemon and head to bed."_

_"Good night, Tracey." I said._

_Tracey got up and left the room to go out back. I just sat on the couch, thinking about what had just happened._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

Tears were freely running down Delia's face now.

"Face it, Delia, you could've avoided this if you would've just accepted Samual sooner." Tracey said.

"Shut up, you island hippy!" Delia yelled.

"Hey, don't talk to him like that." Prof. Oak said.

Delia was furious now. She wiped the tears from her eyes, took off her engagement ring and threw it at Prof. Oak, hitting him in the head.

"It's over, you used up shit head." Delia said. "Mimey, throw these bastards into every piece of technology in this lab using Psychic."

Mimey nodded at his trainer. Mimey's eyes glowed blue and grabbed Prof. Oak and Tracey. The psychic/fairy type proceeded to throw the two into several computers, knocking them on the floor and shattering them. Gary walked in and tried to save the day.

"Hey, stop attacking my ganndpa, you ugly witch!" Gary shouted.

Gary proceeded to grab a pokeball, but that wasn't going to happen because he was met with a huge slap in the face.

"You shut the fuck up you failure of a womanizer!" Delia yelled.

Delia then kicked Gary in the nuts, causing him to double over and grab his sacred region. Delia wasn't done yet.

"Mimey, toss Gary into the remainder of the equipment in this lab." Delia ordered.

Mimey nodded and grabbed Gary with Psychic. Gary was tossed into the lab's healing machine, the circular machine that has the starters, and the video phone. Once Mimey was done, all of the equipment in the lab was completely destroyed. Tracey, Gary and Prof. Oak lay on the ground with cuts and bruises and they were knocked out cold. Satisfied with her work, Delia turned around and left the lab.

"Let's go find Ash, Mimey." Delia said.

The two walked down the brick steps and they were now on their way to search for Ash.

**With Gurkinn.**

Gurkinn and his Lucario were in the Luminose City Airport main office. Sitting across from Gurkinn was a middle aged man with tan skin and brownish silver hair. He was wearing a white suite with a gray tie.

"Mr. Jacobs, my granddaughter went missing yesterday." Gurkinn said. "Do you happen to know if she took a flight?"

Gurkinn pulled out Korrina's picture for Mr. Jacobs to see. The airport manager took the picture and examined it. Mr. Jacobs gave the picture back to Gurkinn and spoke up.

"Indeed, your granddaughter did take a flight." Mr. Jacobs said.

Mr. Jacobs typed something on his computer and pulled up the security camera footage from the other day. Mr. Jacobs had Gurkinn watch the footage. In the footage, Korrina was seen talking to Serena, another girl that Gurkinn remembered.

"Wait, that other girl with my granddaughter is missing as well." Gurkinn said. "That's Serena from Vaniville Town. Grace's daughter."

"The two in question took a flight to Kanto and got off at Viridian City Airport." Mr. Jacobs said. "Would you like a flight to Kanto?"

"Sure." Gurkinn said. "I need to find my granddaughter and bring her back."

The meeting ended with Gurkinn purchasing a ticket to Kanto. He and Lucario entered the plane and got buckled in. A half an hour later, the plane took off towards Kanto.

**With Ash.**

Ash and the girls woke up from a good night's rest. They got ready for the day and were now in their regular clothes. Ash was first to speak up.

"Hey guys, before we go, I need to stop by the gym and say bye to Brock." Ash said.

"I'll go with you, Ash." Misty said. "I need to say bye too."

"Grumble grumble." Korrina's stomach bellowed.

"Haha, my tummy is empty again." Korrina said.

"Why don't the three of us go to the dining room and have breakfast." Serena suggested.

"Do you two mind?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"I don't mind." Ash said. "Go ahead.

"Same here." Misty said.

"We'll wait in the lobby for you guys after we eat." Korrina said.

With that, Serena, Korrina and Prof. Juniper left the room with Lucario in tow. Ash, Misty and Pikachu left shortly after. The three left the pokemon center and made their way down the street towards the gym.

"Let's knock on the house door instead." Misty suggested. "It wouldn't make sense to go through the gym again."

"Good point." Ash agreed.

The two made their way to the house that was connected to the gym. The two reached the front door and Ash knocked. About a minute later, the door opened, revealing Flint, Brock's father.

"Hey you two, what is it?" Flint asked.

"We're here to see Brock." Ash said. "Is he home?"

"Yeah." Flint said. "He might be a bit cranky, but he's up in his room."

"Thanks." Misty said. "I'm sure we can cheer him up."

Flint smiled and stepped to the side, allowing the two to enter the house. Ash, Misty and Pikachu made their way through the living room and made their way to a staircase. The two climbed the staircase and walked down a corridor that had pictures of Brock, his siblings and his parents. The two finally reached Brock's room. Ash knocked on the door.

"Not now, dad." Brock said in a cold voice.

"Brock, it's me and Misty." Ash said.

There was a moment of silence, but the door clicked, signifying that Brock unlocked the door. Ash and Misty entered the room and shut the door behind them.

"Why are you two here?" Brock asked bitterly.

"I came by to apologize and explain yesterday." Ash said. "Brock, you're like a brother to me and a best friend."

"Same here, Brock." Misty said.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Brock, I will be honest." Misty said. "I didn't want you to come with us because you wouldn't be happy. The minute you saw Prof. Juniper and Korrina, you went head over heals for them. I know you don't give up on something when you want something. I know you would still want Prof. Juniper and Korrina if we allowed you to travel with us, which would cause lots of problems. You still get those heart eyes whenever you see Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny is another indication of you not giving up easily. Might I add, Prof. Ivy."

Brock had to let all of what Misty said sink in. She had a very good point. Ash then spoke up.

"Brock, you also have to consider Serena, Korrina and Prof. Juniper's feelings." Ash said. "You freaked them out when you did what you did. If I were in their shoes, I wouldn't want you to travel with me either. Had it been just me and Misty, I'd love to have you come along."

Brock took in Ash's portion of what was being said. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

"I understand." Brock said. "You both are right. I would be crying like an infant every time one of you four girls show Ash affection. I would be longing to be with Prof. Juniper and Korrina. Thank you guys for talking to me. I'm not upset anymore."

Ash and Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good, Brock." Ash said. "We'll keep in touch with you from time to time."

"I'd like that." Brock said.

"Well Brock, we need to get back to the pokemon center." Misty said.

"Okay you two, take care." Brock said. "You too, Pikachu.

With that, Ash and Misty left Brock's bedroom. The two made their way down the stairs and through the living room once more and left the house. The two made it back to the pokemon center where the three girls were waiting in the lobby like promised. Serena was holding two small bags and spoke up first.

"Hey you two, I got you each a quick breakfast for the road." Serena said.

"Thanks, Serena." Ash and Misty said in unison.

"No problem, guys." Serena said.

"Now that we're all back, where to next?" Korrina asked.

"Well, I'm sure Misty doesn't want to go to Cerulean City, so I don't know." Ash said.

"Do you know of anymore shortcuts, Misty?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Well, there is an old route that isn't used anymore just southeast of here that completely bypasses Cerulean City." Misty said.

"I say we take that route." Serena said.

"I agree." Korrina said.

"I vote yes." Prof. Juniper said.

"Same here." Ash added.

"Then it's settled." Misty said.

"Show us the way, Misty." Serena said.

With that, the five with Pikachu, Lucario and Meowth left the pokemon center. The group left Pewter City and made their way off the main dirt path. Pikachu, Lucario and Meowth were talking amongst themselves.

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

"Hey Pikachu, when are you going to confess your love for Serena's Fennekin?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know." Pikachu replied. "Maybe when Ash has his date with Serena."

"Mushy stuff." Meowth said.

"Meowth, are you still sore over losing that chick Meowth to that Persian long ago?" Pikachu asked.

"No, I'm not." Meowth quickly denied.

Deep down, the former rocket still missed that Meowth and Lucario knew it.

"Meowth, your aura says you're lying." Lucario said. "You have a better life now. Not only are you stronger than everybody in the group, but you can speak human language."

"Good point." Meowth said.

The three continued talking as they walked.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

The group of five continued to walk along the abandoned path. There were thick overgrown roots everywhere and it was difficult to walk. The walk was kind of long and after an hour, the overgrown started to thin out and houses and buildings came into view. A wooden sign read "Welcome to Zanburg City.".

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be a city on this route." Misty said.

"Who cares." Ash said. "Let's go there and rest up."

Everyone agreed and the group entered the city. There were several people walking about. The town didn't have any roads, but dirt paths. There was a pokemon center, a little store, but no PokeMart. There was also no PokeBurger like all the other cities. The clothes the people were wearing were even old fashioned. All the women were wearing long dresses that covered most of their skin. The men were wearing brown paints, black boots and hats.

"The people in this town have no sense of fashion." Serena remarked.

Serena suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head.

"OW!" Serena shrieked.

The others turned their attention to Serena.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked.

"I just felt a sharp pain in the right side of my head." Serena said.

"Let's get her to the pokemon center." Korrina suggested.

Everyone agreed with Korrina and the five made their way down the dirt path towards the pokemon center. The five entered the building and saw that Nurse Joy was dressed differently than all other Nurse Joys. This Nurse Joy was wearing a long dress instead of the modern skirt. She also had a white veil with the red medical cross on her dress. Her hair was also a different style. Her hair was tied into a tight bun instead of the slight bangs and loops.

"This pokemon center is weird." Ash said.

Ash felt the same sharp pain that Serena felt once he said this.

"Ow, my head." Ash said as he touched the right side of his head.

"Ash!" The girls said in worry as they rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash said.

"What is going on in this town?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know." Misty said. "Maybe we should get a room."

"Good idea." Prof. Juniper said.

The five walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was standing.

"How can I help you this fine day?" Nurse Joy asked in a strange accent.

"We'd like a room, please." Prof. Juniper said.

Nurse Joy pulled out a pencil and paper. There wasn't a computer at the pokemon center.

"I just need your names, please." Nurse Joy said.

The five gave the nurse their names and she wrote them down on the paper. She pulled out five room keys. Four having the same number while the other had a different number.

"Ma'am, we're all together." Korrina said.

"I'm sorry, but lads and lasses are prohibited from staying in the same room together, including married pairs." Nurse Joy said. "You may join each other in the eating hall in an hour. The lad's corridor is to the left and the lass's is to the right."

Nurse Joy handed the group their respective keys.

"Well guys, I'll see you in an hour." Ash said.

Ash gave each of his girls a kiss, which they gladly returned.

"We'll see you in a bit, Ash." The girls said.

"Let's go, Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika." The electric type said.

Ash and Pikachu made their way down the corridor. Things looked so different. Instead of card keys, they had traditional metal keys that you had to stick into a keyhole. Ash made it to his room and brought the key to the door and unlocked the door. He entered the room and the room was much smaller compared to even the regular rooms for one person. The floor was made of concrete and didn't have a carpet. The bed looked like it was hard as a rock. On the floor was a small blanket, probably for pokemon to lay on. The bathroom looked to be old fashioned too. The was an old tube tv with the Lopunny ears connected to it. Ash sat down on his bed and like he predicted, it was hard as a rock.

"This place sucks." Ash said.

Ash felt that pain in the side of his head again.

"Ow." Ash said.

Ash just sat there with Pikachu thinking.

**With The Girls.**

The girls and Lucario were walking down the corridor towards their room.

"That Nurse Joy was weird." Korrina said.

Korrina felt the same sharp pain that Ash and Serena felt.

"OW!" Korrina said as she held the right side of her head.

The four girls entered the room and saw that there were four beds and a sheet laying on the floor for Lucario. The beds didn't look very comfortable at all.

"These beds suck." Misty said.

Misty now felt the sharp pain in the right side of her head.

"OW!" Misty whined.

Prof. Juniper was the only one not to experience the pain so far.

"Guys, something isn't right." Prof. Juniper said. "Every time one of us says something bad, we feel pain."

"It's getting old too." Korrina said.

The girls decided to relax as best as they could.

**An Hour Later.**

**With Everyone.**

Ash and his girls were in the lobby of the pokemon center.

"Ash, I want to get out of this town." Serena said.

"Me too." Misty said.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Ash said. "Let's go."

"No wait." Nurse Joy said.

Nurse Joy walked through the counter, shocking Ash and the girls.

"Dat Nuise jest wauked trew da counter." Meowth said.

"Let me explain everything to you all." Nurse Joy said.

"Explain what?" Ash asked.

"The history of this town." Nurse joy replied.

**Flashback Start.**

**Nurse Joy POV.**

_"Two hundred fifty years ago, the Kanto region had several more cities and some of the smaller towns were bigger at one time. Zanburg City was once a city in Kanto. It was occe a town for trainers who didn't want to go through the Pewter City and Mt. Moon route. This town had several visitors for eighty years straight. Pewter City built a museum for ancient fossils and Mt. Moon began to become more popular. Due to this, Zanburg City began getting less and less visitors. Eventually, trainers stopped coming to Zanburg City. The natives of Zanburg City remained loyal to their city and continued to live here. I am one of the people that remained loyal. The last of us natives died from starvation, due to lack of food sources. Our spirits have remained in this town in hopes that someone woud travel the old route that leads to this abandoned city. Us spirits create an illusion in hopes of telling anyone who would listen about the history of this town or other small towns hidden secrets. The pain you felt was me or another spirit attacking you for insulting our town." I explained._

**Flashback End.**

**Third Person.**

Ash and the girls felt bad for what they said.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry for insulting your town." Ash said.

"I know you are, Ash." Nurse Joy said. "You and your girls are not used to the way things were back then."

"It really is too bad that your city didn't survive." Prof. Juniper said.

"Did this town have a gym leader?" Korrina asked.

"It sure did." Nurse Joy said. "His name was Gilbertson and he specialized in a variety of pokemon types. He also decided to stay and die along with all of us. He was once considered the toughest gym leader in Kanto during his time. Back then, there were no badges, so all gym leaders had to sign their name on a piece of paper as proof that a trainer beat him or her. Due to the fact that papers could easily get lost, trainers back then would often have to re-challenge gym leaders."

"Wow." Misty said. "That must've been really frustrating for both trainer and gym leader."

"It sure was." Nurse Joy said. "Anymore questions?"

"What are the secrets of Pallet Town?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, you know about that forest in Pallet Town?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah." Ash said.

"It was once a berry orchard." Nurse Joy said. "It was abandoned, thus the trees and vegetation grew, turning it from an orchard to a forest. On the other side of that orchard is what used to be the other side of Pallet Town."

Ash was really taking in everything that was being told about his hometown.

"Anything else?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No thanks." Ash said.

The girls didn't have any questions either.

"Well, I'm glad that you all listened to me." Nurse Joy said. "You guys please promise to share this knowledge to anyone who might want to know about Kanto."

"We promise." All five said in unison.

"Thank you." Nurse Joy said. "Well, I'll trust you on that. I think it's time for me and the other spirits of this town to finally cross over to the other side now. Farewell."

With that, a bright light shined, making the old Nurse Joy fade away along with the illusion. In place was a very old town with all the houses and buildings either in very bad shape or have fallen to the ground from decay. The grass was very tall, due to not being cut in a very long time.

"Okay guys, I think we've spent enough time here." Ash said.

"If we head east, we can get back to real civilization." Misty said.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to leave the old abandoned town.

**That's it for chapter 5.**

**Next chapter will focus on just Ash and his journey. Ash will also go out on a date with his second girl.**

**Bye for now.**


	7. Forming a Parental Duo

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks again for all the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I need to get something off of my chest. To the guest that keeps asking and getting upset about me skipping lemons, if you don't like it, too bad. I wanted to say this several chapters back, but I'm saying it now. to any reader that tells me to change the way I write or demand that I write something, pay me first. I don't have a problem putting entitled readers in their place. You want something done a certain way, put the time and energy in it and do it yourself, or pay someone else to do it. I'm not on this site to make friends or do shit I don't have to do. So, if you want a damn lemon, watch a porno. I don't need Critics United seeing this story and telling me what to do. One more thing I should point out, I have forgotten to add the pokemon egg into Ash's party. I'll do that in this chapter. A quick spoiler, there will be a fakemon introduced for the first time in any of my stories, but you'll all have to read on to find out what it is. I don't have anything else to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**Ash's Current Team:**

**Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Primeape, Scraggy, .Clefable Egg**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott, Clefable**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite**

**Chapter 6. Forming a Parental Duo**

**With Ash.**

After leaving the lost town of Zanburg City, Ash and his girls were finally back on the regular routes.

"Hey Ash, I upped your limit for how many pokemon you can have on you." Prof. Juniper said. "You can now carry ten pokemon max, so that you can have all four pokemon that you catch with us at all times."

"Thanks, Aurea." Ash said. "I'm going to add two pokemon now."

The group stopped, so that Ash could edit his party. Prof. Juniper took out the briefcase and opened it up.

"Which two are you going to take?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"I'm going to take Primeape and Scraggy." Ash said.

Prof. Juniper waved a wand on the two pokeballs and handed them to Ash.

"You're all set, sweetie." Prof. Juniper said.

"Thanks." Ash said.

"It's no problem." Prof. Juniper said.

Prof. Juniper shut the briefcase and the group continued to walk. While they ere walking, Misty decided to speak up.

"Hey Ash, since we all told you our feelings, I want to know how you felt after we parted ways back then." Misty said.

This got the interest of the other girls in the group as well.

"I also want to know." Serena said.

"Same here." Korrina said.

"So do I." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash took a deep breath and faced his four girlfriends.

"You do have a right to know." Ash said.

Ash first looked at Misty.

"Misty, when we parted ways after Johto, I felt empty inside." Ash said. "When you gave me that lure, I had felt something strange in my stomach. Then in Hoenn, you kicked ass against that guy with the two Ninjask and Shedinja. I wanted you to rejoin me permanently so badly. When you left after releasing your Togetic, I had that ame feeling in my stomach, followed by an empty feeling even though I had people with me. When I returned here to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, you joined up with me again. I wanted to be around you more, but when I found out you had to go back to Cerulean City, I was upset."

Misty couldn't believe it. Ash had confessed to her.

"That's love, Ash." Misty said. "You already know I feel the same way about you."

"I love you, Misty." Ash said.

"I love you too, Ash." Misty said.

Ash turned his attention to Serena next.

"Serena, when you left to go back to Kalos after summer camp, I missed you like crazy." Ash said. "When I saw you at the beginning of my Kalos journey, I felt bad for not remembering you right away. During our travels, I started to get that same feeling in my stomach around you, I did all I could to hide it back then because I felt like I was betraying Misty. Kalos was definitely the toughest. The thing that drove me crazy most was when you had that pink midriff top and short skirt and the Fennekin ears and tail for that PokeVision video with you baking with Fennekin."

Serena blushed when Ash said this. Ash then turned to Korrina.

"Korrina, during the same journey, I met you." Ash said. "This made my journey the most challenging, but in a good way. When your grandfather ordered you to go on a journey to see that flower arrangement lady, I didn't want our time together to end. We always seem to be on the same wave link. When we parted ways before me challenging you, I really felt torn because I couldn't stop thinking about you. After our rematch at the gym ended, things got tough because I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. When I left Kalos, I felt very empty because I missed and wanted to be close to both you and Serena. I love you both."

"Ash, we ove you too." Korrina and Serena said in unison.

Lastly, Ash turned to Prof. Juniper.

"Aurea, when I steped foot in Unova for the first time, I went to your lab." Ash said. "You were by far the most generous out of all the professors, including Prof. Oak. During my Unova journey, you joined up with my group and for some weird reason, I had that feeling in my stomach around you. I pushed the feelings aside, due to your duties as a regional professor. Before heading to the Decolor Islands, I wanted to let you hold onto my pokemon, so that I could stay in touch with you. I love you, Aurea."

"I love you too, Ash." Prof. Juniper said.

"Now that you've confessed to all of us, who are you taking out next?" Krrrina asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Ash said.

The group continued to walk until they came by very familiar territory.

"Hey, that's the P1 Fighting Dojo." Ash said.

"You're right, Ash." Misty said.

"Let's go see how Anthony and Rebecca are doing." Korrina suggested.

Everyone agreed. The group of five made their way to the house/dojo. Ash knocked on the front door. A minute later, the door opened, revealing Rebecca. The girl on the other side of the door was shocked at who she saw.

"Ash?" Rebecca asked.

"Yup, it's me." Ash said.

Misty and Korrina came into view as well.

"Hi Reebecca, remember me?" Misty asked.

"You're Misty." Rebecca said. "Korrina, nice to see you again."

Rebecca turned her attention to Prof. Juniper and Serena.

"Who might you two be?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm Serena." Serena said.

"My name is Prof. Juniper, but you can call me Aurea." Prof. Juniper said.

"Nice to meet you two." Rebecca said. "Come on in."

The group of five and the pokemon entered the house. Rebecca led the group to the living room. Ash was joined by Korrina and Prof. Juniper on the sofa. Serena and Misty took the loveseat, Lucario, Pikachu and Meowth sat on the floor and Rebecca took the lazy boy chair.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Rebecca offered.

"No thanks." Everyone said.

"So Ash, what have you been up to?" Rebecca asked.

"Not a whole lot." Ash said. "I just decided to go through Kanto again, but this time with my four girlfriends."

This made Rebecca puzzled, but Korrina clarified things.

"Me, Misty, Serena and Prof. Juniper all decided to share Ash." Korrina said.

"I see." Rebecca said. "So, what brings you all here?"

"We were walking and were in the area." Ash said. "We just wanted to see how you and your dad were doing."

"Well you picked a good time to stop by." Rebecca said. "My dad is putting on a double battle tournament for fighting types in a couple of days."

This got the interest of Ash. Korrina was just as interested.

"I want to enter this tournament." Ash said.

"Let's enter together, Ash." Korrina said.

"Sounds good to me." Ash said.

"This will be great to see you battle again, Ash." Rebecca said. "How's Primeape doing?"

"He's doing good." Korrina said. "I gave him back to Ash and he gave me his Pignite."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Anthony entered the house and appeared in the living room.

"Rebecca, why didn't you tell me we were having guests?" Anthony asked.

"Dad, don't you remember Ash, Misty and Korrina?" Rebecca asked. "The other two are Serena and Aurea."

Anthony smiled at the mention of Ash's name.

"Sorry for my rudeness." Anthony said. "It's great to see you three again and nice to meet you, Serena and Aurea."

"It's okay, Anthony." Prof. Juniper said. "I think I'd be edgy if I came home and there were people sitting in my living room."

"Anthony, me and Korrina want to participate in your double battle tournament." Ash said.

"Consider it done." Anthony said. "I think you two will do great."

"What is the prize for the team that wins?" Serena asked.

"It's a surprise." Anthony said. "I'll announce the prize at the opening ceremony."

"What ever the prize is, we're going to win it, Ash." Korrina said.

"You've got that right, Korrina." Ash said.

"You guys are welcomed to stay here until the tournament is over." Anthony said. "I only have one guest room, so please don't be too loud if you decide to have some 'fun'."

"We won't." Ash said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm going to get some training in." Ash said.

"Before you do that, you only get to use two fighting types per person in this tournament, so choose wisely." Anthony said.

"Ash, let's go train together." Korrina said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"Why don't the four of us have some girl time." Rebecca suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Misty said.

"I'm in." Serena said.

"Count me in too." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash kissed the three before he and Korrina left the house to go train. The two walked to a clearing with Lucario in tow.

"Hey Ash, who do you plan on using?" Korrina asked.

"Seeing is I haven't used Primeape in awhile and Scraggy could use some more experience, I'm going to use those two." Ash said.

"I thought you may have used Hawlucha." Korrina said. "Him being part flying type would give us an advantage."

"That's true." Ash said. "But I believe in Scraggy."

"Well I'm going with Lucario and Pignite." Korrina said.

"Let's get to training then." Ash said.

Ash readied two pokeballs. Korrina readied her one.

"Pignite, come on out." Korrina said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Pignite materialized in front of Korrina and looked at his new trainer.

"Pignite, I know you're used to Ash, but I'm your trainer now." Korrina said. "You'll still get to see him and you're now on a team with people with your same typing."

Pignite looked over at Korrina's Lucario and saw how strong he looked. This was enough for Pignite to accept Korrina as his new trainer.

"Primeape, Scraggy, come on out." Ash said as he threw the two pokeballs in the air.

Both fighting types materialized in front of Ash. Primeape gave Ash a 'friendly' punch and laughed. Ash rubbed his head and looked at Primeape.

"I miss you too, Primeape." Ash said. "I'm going to use you and Scraggy in a tournament. Are you ready to win?"

"Prime!" The fighting type cheered.

"Then let's get training." Ash said.

"Primeape, I want you to hit Scraggy with Brick Break. Scraggy, I want you to use your skin to defend." Ash ordered.

"Lucario, I want you to use Boen Rush on Pignite. Pignite, I want you to take it and boost up your defense." Korrina ordered.

The training started out with Primeape using Brick Break several times on Scraggy. Scraggy was staying tough with his defense. Lucario kept hitting Pignite with Bone Rush. Pignite was staying strong, which impressed Korrina.

"Ash, you've trained this Pignite very well." Korrina said.

"You did a great job with Primeape." Ash said.

It was now time for things to switch up.

"Okay, Pignite, I want you to use Flamethrower on Lucario. Lucario, I want you to endure the Flamethrower for as long as you can." Korrina ordered.

"Scraggy, I want you to use Focus Blast on Primeape. Primeape, I want you to take the hits from Scraggy." Ash ordered.

The roles were now reversed. Pignite was now using his Flamethrower on Lucario. Lucario was hanging tough and after twenty minutes, Lucario couldn't take it anymore and Korrina's pokemon took a break. Scraggy wasn't doing as well as Pignite. He would hit then miss with Focus Blast. The fighting/dark type was getting frustrated.

"Scraggy, you can do it." Ash cheered. "You can only get better from here."

Scraggy heard his trainer's words.

"SCRAAG!" The fighting type yelled.

Scraggy was suddenly enveloped in a bluish white light.

"Your Scraggy is evolving." Korrina said.

Scraggy got taller and the light died down, revealing a Scrafty.

"Scrafty." The newly evolved pokemon bellowed.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and checked Scrafty's moves. Scrafty had learned Poison Jab, Dark Pulse, Grass Knot, Drain Punch, Power-Up Punch, The elemental punches and Protect. I put the pokedex away.

"Cogratulations, Scrafty." Ash said. "You evolved and learned a ton of moves."

Korrina ran over and gave Ash a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"We're going to kick some ass." Korrina said.

"Let's say we take a break for now." Ash suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Korrina said.

"Okay everyone, training is done for tonight." Ash said.

Ash returned his pokemon and Korrina returned Pignite. Before anyone could say anything, Ash's backpack started to vibrate.

"Hold on." Ash said. "My bag is vibrating."

Ash opened his bag and saw that the egg was glowing.

"The egg is about to hatch." Korrina said.

"You're right." Ash said.

Ash took the incubator out of the bag and removed the egg from it. Ash and Korrina continued to watch as the egg glowed a bit brighter. A few seconds later, the light died down and a pokemon replaced the egg. The pokemon that appeared had dark green hair that was in a boyish hairstyle. The pokemon had white skin and had beady blue eyes. The pokemon's arms were a light shade of green with he hands being dark green. The pokemon's chest area resembled that of a green t-shirt. The pokemon had short legs and appeared to be wearing light green pants. The pokemon took in the surroundings and looked at both Ash and Korrina.

"Mommy, daddy?" The pokemon asked innocently with a high pitched boy voice.

Ash and Korrina looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, we're your mommy and daddy." Korrina said. "If you want us to be."

Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan the pokemon.

**Pokedex Activated.**

**_Rults, the young warrior pokemon. Rults are known to bite off more than they can chew to prove to their trainers that they are worthy. When a Rults is close to evolving, they become more observant and learn different battle styles. Unlike their female counterpart, Ralts, Rults are not born with their psychic abilities._**

**_Rults is a fighting type. All Rults are male._**

**_This Rults is brave nature_**

**_Rults's ability is Inner Focus_**

**_Current Moves: Tackle, Low Kick, Leer_**

**Pokedex Deactivated.**

Ash put the pokedex away.

"Nice to meet you, Rults." Ash said.

The newborn pokemon walked over to Ash and Korrina. The two humans hugged the pokemon.

"He's so cute." Korrina said.

Ash had an idea.

"Hey Korrina, let's take Rults to Celadon Park." Ash said. "It's not too far from here."

"Sounds good to me, Ash." Korrina said.

Ash picked up Rults and he, Korrina, Pikachu and Lucario walked out of the clearing and made their way to the outskirts of Celadon City where the park was located. The park was a standard park and there was also a place for the pokemon.

"Lucario and Pikachu, go ahead and play." Korrina said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Garrarr!" Lucario cheered.

The two older pokemon ran off to go play.

"Rul rults rults." The newborn said as he reached for Korrina.

Ash handed Rults over to Korrina.

"Hey Korrina, let's go on the slide." Ash said.

"Okay." Korrina said.

Both Ash and Korrina ran towards the slide and climbed the ladder. Korrina slid down first, followed by Ash. This put a huge smile on Rults's face.

"Are you having fun, Rults?" Korrina asked.

"Rul!" The newborn cheered.

"Hey Ash, push me on the swing." Korrina said.

"Okay." Ash said.

The couple walked over to the swing and Korrina sat down. Ash walked behind her her and began pushing her. the higher Korrina went, the wind blue her hair.

"I'm flying!" Korrina cheered.

"Rults!" The newborn cheered.

When the swing came back down, Ash pushed, but accidently went up Korrina's skirt as he pushed, causing Korrina to giggle.

"Now Ash, you'll get your reward later." Korrina said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I meant to push your mid back." Ash said.

"Sure you were." Korrina teased.

"Daddy." Rults said as he reached for Ash.

"I think Rults wants me to push you now." Korrina said.

Ash agreed. Korrina stood up and traded places with Ash. Korrina handed Ash Rults and she walked behind Ash. Korrina started pushing as hard as she could. Korrina couldn't get Ash as high in the air, but the two were still having fun. The swings got boring and Ash stood up while still cradling Rults. The two looked over and saw a do it yourself merri-go-round that needed to be started by running and jumping on.

"Hey Korrina, let's go on that merri-go-round." Ash suggested.

Rults seemed to like the idea of this.

"Rults!" The newborn cheered.

"Sounds good to me, Ash." Korrina said.

The two left the swing area and made their way over to the merri-go-round. Ash handed Rults over to Korrina and he grabbed one of the metal bars and began running the merri-go-round until it was at a fast speed. Korrina and Ash jumped on and the do it yourself ride spun around for a good thirty seconds before slowing down.

"That was fun." Korrina said. "Let's do it again."

Korrina handed Rults back to Ash and she was the one that got the ride started. Rults was really enjoying himself. So was Ash and Korrina. After a few more whirls on the do it yourself ride, the two grew tired of the ride. Pikachu and Lucario came back and rejoined Ash and Korrina.

"Hey you two." Ash said. "Did you have fun?"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"Garrar!" Lucario cheered.

"I want you two to head back to the dojo." Ash said. "I want some alone time with Korrina."

"I'll be fine, Lucario." Korrina said.

Both pokemon nodded and made their way back to Anthony and Rebecca's house. Korrina turned her attention to Ash.

"So, what is it, Ash?" Korrina asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to catch Rults with me?" Ash asked. "He thinks we're his parents and it would be really cool to catch him with you in a Bond Ball."

Korrina smiled at this.

"I'd love too, Ash." Korrina said. "Would you like that, Rults?"

"Rults." The newborn said and nodded.

Ash put Rults down onto the ground. Ash pulled out his second of four Bond Balls. Like he did with Misty, he grabbed one half and Korrina grabbed the other.

"Are you ready, Rults?" Ash asked.

The newborn nodded.

"Go, Bond Ball." Ash and Korrina said in unison as the threw the Bond Ball in sync.

The Bond Ball hit Rults and he was enveloped into the purple energy associated with the Bond Ball. He was sucked into the sphere and the ball dinged, signifying the capture. Ash and Korrina grabbed the Bond Ball.

"Alright, we caught a Rults." Ash and Korrina said in unison.

Ash was on the left and Korrina was on the right doing the double pose holding the Bond Ball. Ash put the pokeball away. Korrina spotted a tunnel on the playground and looked at Ash with lust in her eyes.

"Ash, it's time for that reward now." Korrina said seductively.

Korrina grabbed Ash by the hand and dragged him over to the tunnel before he could say anything.

Lemon Skip.

After the addition 'activity', the two were leaving the park hand and hand.

"I had a great time, Ash." Korrina said. "I like being a parent with you."

"Me too, Korrina." Ash said. "Spending time with you is so much fun. That's why I love you."

"I love you too, Ash." Korrina said.

The two finally made it back to Anthony and Rebecca's house. When the two entered, They could smell the cooking.

"Grumble grumble." Ash and Korrina's stomachs bellowed.

"Hehehe, I guess I'm hungry again." Ash said.

"Haha, me too." Korrina said.

Pikachu and Lucario walked over and rejoined their trainers.

"You two came back just in time." Anthony said. "Dinner will be finished in a half an hour."

"How did the training go?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"The training went well." Ash said. "My Scraggy evolved and the egg hatched."

"Our child hatched." Korrina said.

Korrina took the Bond Ball from Ash's belt and showed it to everyone.

"Congratulations, you two." Serena said.

"Aww, that's so romantic." Misty squealed.

"Thanks, Serena." Ash said.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Ash had four plates of food. Ash and Korrina bonded with Rults a bit more. Rults seemed to open up to Misty, Serena and Prof. Juniper quite well. Once dinner was done and many conversations were done, everyone in the house went to bed for the night.

**That's it for chapter 6.**

**Next chapter will be more training and the start of the tournament. We will also check in on Delia and get to the aftermath of Delia's rampage on Oak and his lab.**

**Bye for now.**


	8. Duo Brawlers

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for the reads/reviews/follows/favs. I don't have anything important to say, so I'll shut up now.**

**means Bond Ball pokemon Ash has with one of his girls.**

**Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Primeape, Scrafty, Clefable Rults**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott, Clefable**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite, Rults**

**Chapter 7. Duo Brawlers**

**The Next Day.**

**With Ritchie.**

Ritchie was currently riding a red bicycle down a dirt hill. Sparky the Raichu was currently in his pokeball. The guy finally made it to Pallet Town. Ritchie walked down the dirt path as the pokemon in the area were running around without a care in the world. The weather was nice and pleasant. After another fifteen minutes of walking, Ritchie finally reached the lab.

"Man, I can't wait to see Gary again." Ritchie said to himself.

Ritchie knocked on the door. There was no answer. Ritchie knocked again, but still got no answer.

"Hello?" Ritchie said. "It's me, Ritchie."

There was still no response, so Ritchie grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Ritchie slowly opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The lab was a complete mess. All of the equipment in the lab was destroyed. Prof. Oak, Gary and Tracey were all knocked out cold.

"Oh no!" Ritchie panicked.

Ritchie ran over to the three and shook them.

"Guys, please be okay." Ritchie begged.

Ritchie continued to shake the three and after a bit, the three started to stir. This made Ritchie breath a sigh of relief. When the three came to, Ritchie spoke up again.

"Guys, what happened here?" Ritchie asked.

"Ash's mom came by and caught me and Tracey." Prof. Oak said.

"I tried stopping her, but she was like a brick wall that could hit back." Gary said.

"I've never seen a woman so pissed off in my life." Tracey said.

"Well, since I'm going to be here anyway, why don't I help clean this mess up." Ritchie offered.

"Sounds good to me." Prof. Oak said.

"First, I'll treat any wounds you guys have." Ritchie said.

"Thanks, Ritchie." Tracey said.

Ritchie then took out his first aid kit to begin treating the three.

**With Ash.**

Ash woke up, due to the sun beaming into the room. Ash felt weight on him. Ash's vision cleared and there was long lemon blond hair sprawled on the left part of his chest. There was also long light brown hair sprawled on Ash's chest. Draped on his left leg was the left leg of the person with lemon blond hair. Draped over his right leg was the right leg of the owner of the light brown hair. Ash stirred a bit, causing the two girls to wake up.

"Morning, Ash." Prof. Juniper said.

"Morning, Ash." Korrina said.

Both girls draped on Ash gave him a kiss. Serena and Misty, who were laying respectively on the other side of Prof. Juniper and Korrina woke up and gave Ash a kiss.

"Can't forget about us." Misty said.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Serena teased.

"Man, dat was a good night's rest." Meowth said.

"Korrina, are you ready for today?" Lucario asked using aura.

"I sure am, Lucario." Korrina said.

Korrina turned her attention to Ash.

"Ash, let's win this." Korrina said.

"Now, we're talking." Ash cheered.

Ash and Korrina's stomach growled though.

"Oops, we better take care of our empty tummys first." Korrina said in between laughs.

The five got changed into their regular clothes. The group left the room and entered the kitchen to the smell of breakfast.

"Morning, everyone." Rebecca said. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"You'll need your energy for the tournament." Anthony added.

The group walked to the table and sat down. Breakfast came and went like it was nothing. Once breakfast was done, Ash and Korrina trained their fighting types a bit longer. Once they finished, the two bonded a bit more with Rults and went back inside.

"How did the training to, guys?" Misty asked.

"It went great." Korrina said. "I think we're going to win."

"No doubt you two will win." Prof. Juniper said.

**Time Skip.**

**Three Hours Later.**

Ash and the girls were now standing in an outdoor stadium. Several people were gathered in the stands. There were also several competitors gathered. Two competitors in general were present.

"Hey Ash, long time no see, dude!" A guy said.

Ash turned around and saw a guy with sky blue spiky hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

"Long time no see, Ash." A girl said.

The girl had long blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had blue eyes and fair skin. The girl was wearing a midriff red and black top and matching shorts that went below her knees.

Ash had to remember who the two were. Then it hit him.

"Oh, hi, Brawly and Shauna." Ash said. "It's good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you again too." Brawly said. "Who are your friends?"

"Actually, these are my four girlfriends." Ash said.

"I'm Misty Waterflower." Misty said. "Former gym leader."

"I'm Serena, a pokemon performer." Serena said.

"I'm Prof. Juniper from the Unova region, but you can call me Aurea." Prof. Juniper said.

"I'm Korrina, the Shalour City gym leader." Korrina said. "I'm Ash's partner in this tournament."

Brawly's jaw dropped when Ash mentioned his girlfriends and his girls introducing themselves.

"Ash, how the hell did you manage to get such quality girls?" Brawly asked.

This prompted Shauna to elbow Brawly in the gut.

"Ow!" Brawly whined. "Sorry babe."

"You better be." Shauna said.

Everyone sweat dropped at the Hoenn gym leader's actions. After that, Ash spoke up again.

"So are you two competing here as well?" Ash asked.

"We sure are." Brawly replied. "Just so you know, me and Shauna got married last year."

"Congratulations, you two." Prof. Juniper said.

"Thanks." Shauna said.

The conversation was interrupted when the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our annual P1 Duo Brawlers Tournament." Anthony said over the mic. "As you know, this is a tag team tournament where you must team up with someone. Sixteen teams have registered for this tournament. This tournament wil be single elimination with the trainer of each team being allowed only two pokemon throughout the tournament."

Anthony took a breath and spoke up again.

"Folks, I'd like to introduce some special guests that will be competing in this tournament." Anthony said. "Our first guest is Kanto's own Ash Ketchum."

The crowd erupted in cheers when Anthony announced Ash.

"Our next guest comes all the way from Kalos. She is Korrina, Shalour City gym leader." Anthony announced.

The crowd cheered for Korrina. When the cheering stopped, Anthony spoke again.

"Our final two guests come all the way from Hoenn. I give to you, Brawly and his wife, Shauna." Anthony announced.

The crowd cheered for Brawly and Shauna. The cheers died down again and Anthony spoke.

"Now that we have the special introductions dealt with, let's get down to what the prize will be for the winning team." Anthony said. "The winning team will win this set of five Gene-EXPND Root and five Gene-EXPND Berry."

The crowd cheered again. Ash's group, save for Prof. Juniper had puzzled looks on their faces as to what Gene-EXPND items were.

"Gene-EXPND items are used to expand the genes of certain pokemon." Prof. Juniper said. "For example, your male Pikachu would need to eat a Gene-EXPND Root in order to produce Pichu eggs. Otherwise, your Pikachu would produce Pikachu eggs if he mated with a female Pikachu or any other female. Female pokemon require Gene-EXPND Berry."

"How come my Pikachu requires a Gene-EXPND Root?" Ash asked. "Pichu are born in Johto."

"Exactly." Prof. Juniper said. "The berries and other wild food in this region is much different from other regions thus, the item is required."

"I see." Misty said.

"So Pikachu, were you ever a Pichu?" Ash asked.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said, shaking his head no.

The conversation was interrupted again.

"Now, if you'll turn your attention to the big screen, you'll see the matchups." Anthony said.

The screen lit up, revealing all of the battlers. Ash and Korrina were battling against a mother and daughter duo in the first round. Brawly and Shawna were up against two blackbelts. The tournament went by quick with both Ash's and Brawly's teams winning easily. It was now time for the final match.

Ash and Korrina stood on one end of the battlefield. Brawly and Shauna stood on the other end. The ref stood in the ref's area holding a the red and green flags.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are down to the final match of this tournament." Anthony said. "Buckle your seatbelts because this is going to be one hell of a match. I'll now hand things over to our ref for this match."

"This final match is a double battle between the team of Brawly and Shauna and Ash and Korrina." The ref said. "The match will be over when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Trainers, please select your pokemon."

"Hariyama, ride the waves." Brawly said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Hariyama materialized on the battlefield.

"Medicham, go." Shauna said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Medicham materialized on the battlefield beside Hariyama.

"Scrafty, I choose you." Ash said as he threw the pokeball in the air.

Scrafty materialized on the battlefield.

"Pignite, let's do this." Korrina said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Pignite materialized on the battlefield.

"This match is Hariyama and Medicham vs Scrafty and Pignite. Brawly and Shauna get the first move. Begin." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Medicham, grab Pignite with Psychic." Shauna ordered.

"Hit Pignite with Focus Blast." Brawly ordered.

"Scrafty, jump in front of Pignite and use your foreskin as defense." Ash ordered.

"Pignite, use Fire Pledge once the attacks stop." Korrina ordered.

Pignite was enveloped in a light blue light and lifted in the air by Medicham. Hariamy formed a greenish white energy between his large hands and tossed it at the airborne Pignite. Scrafty jumped in front of the move and lifted up his foreskin, causing the Focus Blast to bounce off and hit the ground. Pignite then landed on the ground and slammed his hand against the ground, creating several pillars of flame in the direction of Medicham. Medicham had no time to move and took the attack. The move was so strong that the fighting/psychic type fell to the ground and became swirly eyed.

"Medicham is unable to battle." The ref said.

"Medicham, you did well." Shauna said. "Return for now."

Shauna returned her fainted Medicham and turned towards her husband.

"It's all up to you, honey." Shauna said.

"Don't worry." Brawly said. "I got this. Hariyama, use Hyper Beam on Pignite."

"Scrafty, use Headbutt on Hariyama's left leg." Ash ordered.

"Pignite, use Brick Break on Hariyama's right leg." Korrina ordered.

Hariyama began to form an orange beam in his mouth. Scrafty launched himself twards Hariyama's left leg and began hitting his leg repeatedly. Pignite launched himself to Hariyama's right side and began hammering the right leg with Brick Break. This caused Hariyama to lose his balance and fire the Hyper Beam upwards. Hariyama was really tired out now.

"Double Brick Break." Ash and Korrina ordered in unison.

Both Pignite and Scrafty's fists glowed white and they both hit Hariyama in the head at the same time, knocking the huge pokemon off his feet. When he landed, it caused a mini quake and a dust cloud to kick up. When the dust cleared, a swirly eyed Hariyama lay on the battlefield.

"Hariyama is unable to battle. Both pokemon on Brawly and Shauna's team have been knocked out, which means the victory goes to Ash and Korrina." The ref said as he raised both flags in the air.

"Yay, we did it!" Korrina cheered.

Korrina grabbed Ash and brought him into a passionate kiss. The moment was broken when someone cleared their throat.

"Guys, save it for later." The ref said.

Ash and Korrina's faces turned red from embarrassment. They broke the embrace and returned their pokemon. The two made their way over to Brawly and Shauna.

"Nice battle, you two." Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash." Brawly said. "The quickness of that match shows that I still neglect to work on my pokemon's endurance."

"Same here." Shauna said. "The rest of the competition was super easy, but my Medicham's defense needs a ton of work."

"I'm sure you two will get there." Korrina said. "When that day comes, I want to battle you in a one on one battle, Brawly."

"You're on, dudette." Brawly said.

The four shook hands and left the battlefield. The closing ceremonies wasn't anything big. The trainers all left. Brawly and Shauna went back to Hoenn to work on their defense training. Ash and Korrina split the Gene-EXPND items amongst the group, with each getting one of each, due to it being five people in the group. The group was now standing outside of Anthony and Rebecca's house.

"Where are you guys headed next?" Rebecca asked.

"Celadon City." Ash said. "That's the nearest gym."

"There's also a huge store there from what I heard." Serena said.

"I hear that they built a manmade lake right behind the shopping center." Misty said.

An idea immediately formed in Ash's head at the mention of a lake.

"Hey Serena, after I take you four shopping and I have my gym battle, let's go on that anmade lake on my Lapras's back." Ash suggested.

Serena's face turned red from Ash's suggestion.

"Oh Ash, I'd love to go on a date on Lapras with you." Serena said.

Serena pulled Ash into a hug and kissed him passionately on the lips, which he returned.

"Aw, Ash is growing up fast." Misty teased.

"I can't wait for my date with Ash." Prof. Juniper said.

"Don't worry, Aurea." Ash said. "You'll get your date."

Ash gave Prof. Juniper a hug and a kiss. This made Prof. Juniper blush.

"Well, we better get going now." Ash said.

"Take care guys." Rebecca said.

"Take good care of Primeape." Anthony said.

With that, Ash and the group left Anthony's house, walking hand and hand with Serena and Prof. Juniper. Misty and Korrina were walking right in front, giving him a nice view up Korrina's skirt and long legs and Misty's long legs and firm butt.

**That's it for chapter 7.**

**I know I rushed the tournament a bit, but the future battles will be more exciting. Next chapter will be Ash and Serena's date. Ash will have his shopping spree with the our girls. Ash will have the gym battle. Team Rocket will make an appearance as well. We'll also check in on Gurkinn and his search for Korrina.**

**Bye for now.**


	9. Old Wounds at Celadon Gym

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Yup folks, I'm finally back at writing this story after the long hiatus. Just forewarning. Due to being away from this story, certain things are not fresh in my head, so if the events are different than what I said they would be, that's why. Like I mentioned in my author's note, I will be doing the lemons in it's own series of one shots. That will come on Valentine's Day because that's the most fitting day to do it. Well, enough out of me.**

**Ash's Current Team**

**Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Primeape, Sceptile, Clefable Rults**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott, Clefable**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite, Rults**

**Chapter 8. Old Wounds at Celadon Gym**

Ash and his girls have reached Celadon City. Serena took in the sights of the large buidings, houses and other small businesses. In the center of the large city was the water fountain.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Serena said. "This even rivals Luminose City."

"Yeah, you're right, Serena." Korrina said.

"Man, it's been ages since I was last here." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"I wonder if Erika is doing well." Misty wondered.

"We should go to the gym to buy perfume as part of our shopping spree." Prof. Juniper suggested. "I'm sure Ash here wouldn't mind."

Ash was suddenly quiet when Prof. Juniper brought this up. Korrina took notice to this.

"Ash, what's the matter?" Korrina asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ash lied.

Korrina turned her attention to her harem mate Misty. Misty took the honor to explain to everyone about how Ash had to wear a dress and a blond wig to get into the gym. The other harem mates bursted out laughing, much to Ash's displeasure. The laughter died down.

"Hey guys, what do you want to do first?" Ash asked.

"I say we go to the gym first." Misty said. "We can do part of our shopping then you can get your gym badge."

"Sounds good to me." Ash said.

The other three girls nodded their heads in approval. Ash and his girls began walking down the street towards the Celadon Gym. When the five entered the gym, they were shocked at the site in front of them. Instead of Erika being in the gym, Giselle was there. The former pokemon tech student turned her attention to the newcomers.

"Why hello there, Ash." Giselle said. "What brings you to my gym?"

Ash and the gang let out a gasp at this news.

"Your gym?" Ash asked in shock. "What happened to Erika?"

"I bought her out of the gym and now she's on cleaning duty." Giselle said in a snotty tnne. "Now, if you're not here to buy something or battle me, then get out."

Misty and the girls were fuming now. Pikachu had sparks of electricity coming from his cheeks. Meowth extended his claws and glared at the girl.

"Look you spoiled brat, don't talk to us like that." Misty said angerly with fire in her eyes. "Our Ash will wipe the floor with you."

"Fine. Meet me in the battlefield." Giselle said.

Ash and the girls went to the battlefield part of the building. A sad looking Erika was in the background washing the windows. This made Ash very angry. A ref walked onto the battlefield and took the ref's spot. The girls each gave Ash a good luck kiss before sitting in the bleachers. Pikachu went to go sit with Misty. Giselle spoke up again.

"Ash, let's make this a double battle." Giselle said. "I have the perfect team to beat you."

Giselle readied two pokeballs.

"Meganium and Tropius, time to battle." Giselle said as she threw the two pokeballs in the air.

The Johto starter and Hoenn native grass type materialized on the battlefield. The Meganium and Tropius shared a kiss. This caused Ash to remember something.

"Wait, I know that Meganium and Tropius." Ash said.

Before anybody could say anything, Ash's Sceptile let himself out of his pokeball. The Hoenn grass type starter looked at the pair in front of him with a sad look on his face.

"Aww, is poor little Sceptile heartbroken?" Giselle mocked.

Ash was clenching his fists now.

"Don't you dare mock my Sceptile, Giselle!" Ash yelled. "My Sceptile loved that Meganium."

"Oh please. Like your Sceptile could even get a female Muk." Giselle scoffed.

That did it. Serena's Snivy (Formally Ash's) let herself out of her pokeball. The Unova native grass type motioned for Serena to join the battle.

"Snivy, you want us to team with Ash to battle this girl?" Serena asked.

"Snivy!" The grass type nodded.

"Then let's go, Snivy." Serena said.

Serena made her way down from the bleachers and joined Ash on the battlefield.

"Oh, if it isn't one of your pathetic girlfriends." Giselle taunted. "Either way, I will win this match."

"Then put your position as gym leader on the line."Ash said with venom in his voice. "If me and Serena win, you give Erika back her gym."

This got Erika's attention who looked over from her window cleaning duties.

"Fine by me." Giselle said. "I accept your challenge."

Ash turned to Serena.

"You ready to do this, Serena?" Ash asked.

"I'm ready, Ash." Serena replied.

The ref then spoke.

"This is an official double battle between Celadon City Gym Leader Giselle and challengers, Ash Ketchum and Serena. There are no substitutions allowed. The match will be over when both pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Challengers get the first move. Begin." The ref explained and raised both flags in the air.

"Sceptile, start of with Leaf Blade on Tropius." Ash ordered.

"Snivy, use Leaf Storm on Meganium." Serena ordered.

Sceptile's wrists glowed light green and the forest pokemon lunged forward towards Tropius. Snivy used her vines and whipped up a storm of leaves and hurled them at Meganium.

"Tropius, dodge that and use Wing Attack on Sceptile. Meganium, jump in the air and use Body Slam on Snivy." Giselle ordered.

Tropius flew out of the way of Sceptile's Leaf Blade. Tropius's wings glowed white and the grass/flying type flew at Sceptile. Meganium lept severa feet into the air, avoiding Snivy's Leaf Storm. Meganium began falling down towards Snivy's direction.

"Dodge those attacks." Ash and Serena ordered in unison.

Sceptile used his amazing speed and jumped out of the way of Tropius's Wing Attack and landed behind the grass/flying type. Snivy used her speed and small size to easily dodge Meganium's Body Slam. Snivy got an evil look on her face. She was suddenly enveloped in a bluish white light.

"Whoa, Snivy is evolving!" Serena said in shock.

Snivy's body began to change shape. A few seconds later, the light died down, revealing a Servine. Before anyone could say anything, Servine was enveloped in the same bluish white light.

"What, she's evolving again?" Everyone asked in unison with their jaws dropped.

Servine began to grow again. When the light died down, a proud Serperior stood where Servine once stood. Servine immediately coiled up and was enveloped in a purple light, causing her attack, defense and accuracy to rise.

"Serperior just learned Coil." Serena said happily.

"Okay Serena, let's finish this." Ash said.

Before anyone could call an attack, Sceptile began to walk with a swagger in his step causing Meganium to get upset and become confused.

"Wow, you just learned Swagger, Sceptile." Ash said proudly.

"Serperior, use Attract on Tropius." Serena ordered.

"Not going to happen." Giselle said. "Meganium, get in front of Tropius. Tropius, use Wing Attack on Sceptile."

"Sceptile, jump behind Tropius and hold him down." Ash ordered.

Sceptile quickly lept behind Tropius and pinned his large wings against the sides of his body. Meganium was running around and hitting her head on the walls. Serperior winked and callused a pink heart to float in Tropius's direction. When the heart connected, Tropius's eyes turned to hearts. Giselle was getting mad now. She was stomping her feet ike a little kid.

"Guys, snap out of it already and crush these low class pokemon!" Giselle shouted.

Both pokemon didn't listen. Meganium remained confused and kept hitting her head against the walls. Tropius kept the hearts for his eyes and was drooling over the sight of Serperior.

"It's been fun Giselle, but it's about time my Sceptile heals from this old wound." Ash said. "Sceptile, use multiple Leaf Blade attacks until you knock Tropius out."

"You use your Leaf Blade on Meganium, Serperior." Serena ordered.

Serperior's tail glowed teal green and the leaves became sharp. Serperior launched herself at the still confused Meganium and came down on her head tail first, whacking the Johto starter. This caused a dust cloud to pick up. When the dust settled, Meganium was knocked out cold. Sceptile's leaves glowed again and he launched himself at Tropius. The Hoenn starter repeatedly slashed his fellow Hoenn native pokemon six times before Tropius could no longer take any punishment. Tropius collapsed on the battlefield with a loud thud.

Giselle was beside herself now. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Get up, NOW!" Giselle yelled.

"You stop right now!" A female voice said.

Everyone turned to see Nurse Joy walking into the room with a serious and angry look on her face.

"I hear by revoke your title of gym leader and your trainer's license for mistreating your pokemon." Nurse Joy said sternly. "I watched the whole match. I also hearby reinstate Erika as this city's gym leader. Officer Jenny is already on her way, so don't even try using your money to get out of this."

On cue, Officer Jenny entered the room with a Growlithe walking beside her. Giselle was beyond furious now.

"You won't get away with this!" Giselle yelled.

"Giselle, you're under arrest for abuse of pokemon." Officer Jenny said. "Growlithe, retrieve her pokeballs."

The puppy pokemon nodded and ran over and took the two pokeballs from Giselle's bet. He ran back to Officer Jenny and the policewoman took the pokeballs and returned the fainted pokemon. Officer Jenny handed the pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Giselle was placed in handcuffs and dragged out of the room kicking and screaming. When things calmed down, Nurse Joy spoke up.

"I'm going to go to the pokemon center and have these pokemon healed then sent back to my sister on Camomile Island." Nurse Joy stated. "Please come by the pokemon center tomorrow and I'll explain everything."

With that, Nurse Joy left with the two pokemon. The ref announced Ash and Serena the winners. Sceptile began to look at Serperior in a flirtatious way. This didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Hey Ash, I think your Sceptile's heart if fully healed now." Prof. Juniper said.

Ash looked at the scene and smiled.

"Is it true, buddy? Ash asked.

"Scep." The grass type nodded.

Servperior coiled herself around Sceptile and cuddled with him. This gained aww's frm the girls. Erika came over and gave Ash and Serena a giant hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Erika said happily.

"You're welcome, Erika." Ash said. "How did you end up losing your gym anyway?"

"Come to my house and I'll tell you." Erika said.

**At Erika's House.**

Sitting on the sofa was Prof. Juniper, Ash and Serena in that order. Pikachu, Lucario and Meowth were outside doing their own thing. Misty and Korrina were sitting on the loveseat. Erika was sitting on the chair.

"Well guys, welcome to my home." Erika said. "Before we get started, Ash and Misty, it's nice to see you again. Who might you other three be?"

"I'm Serena from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region." Serena stated.

"I'm Korrina from Shalour City in the Kalos region." Korrina stated.

"I'm Prof. Aurea Juniper from the Unova region." Prof. Juniper stated. "But please call me Aurea."

"Well, nice to meet you three." Erika said. "Now, lets get into how Giselle came to taking over the gym."

**Flashback Start.**

**One Year and Six Months Earlier.**

_It was early morning one day. Erika had the day off from gym challenges and was at the front desk working at the shop. The bell rang, signifying that someone was entering the store. A girl with long dark hair, fair skin, a white t-shirt and black mini skirt walked in. She had a confident smile on her face as she approached the counter._

_"Hi, how may I help you?" Erika asked._

_"Hi, my name is Giselle." The girl now known as Giselle said. "I'm here to claim your gym. My family has bought out your perfume company, so all you need to do is sign this document."_

_Giselle pulled out a document that turns over Erika's gym._

_"I am not signing this." Erika stated in an angry tone. "What proof do you have that you've bought out my perfume store anyway?"_

_Giselle pulled out another document that confirmed the sell. Erika was fuming now._

_"I didn't agree to this sell!" Erika yelled. "I will not sign over my life's work."_

_On cue, an Officer Jenny walked into the gym._

_"Ma'am, I'm afraid you have no choice." Officer Jenny stated. "I don't know how she wa able to buy the gym out from under you, but she did. I'm only here to enforce the law."_

_Erika let out a sigh in defeat. She had never been in trouble with the law. She wasn't going to break that streak now. She read over the documents one last time and signed them and threw them at the new gym leader._

_"Oh, don't be upset." Giselle said. "You're hired as the gym cleaner, so get to work. If you refuse, I'll have your house too."_

**Flashback End.**

Ash and the girls were in complete shock at this.

"Wow, I'm even more happy that Giselle was arrested now." Ash said.

"Yeah." Serena said. "I'm glad that me and Ash were able to help out."

Erika had a question that she had been wanting to ask since the gym battle.

"I hate to change the subject, but are you and Serena dating, Ash?" Erika asked.

"I am." Ash replied. "I'm also dating Misty, Korrina and Prof. Juniper."

The other three girls nodded. This made Erika happy.

"I was going to buy the girls some of your perfume before I knew what was going on." Ash stated.

"I tell you what, Ash." Erika said. "It's going to take a bit to get my business back and running again, so when I'm back, your girls will be the first to get a bottle of my perfume of their choosing."

"Thanks, Erika." Ash said.

"Well, it's been a long day." Erika said. "I suggest you five get a room at the Celadon Grand Hotel. Nurse Joy must have a lot on her mind dealing with getting those pokemon back to her sister."

"That's a good idea." Ash said.

"It was nice seeing you again Ash and Misty." Erika said. "Nicc meeting you, Serena, Korrina and Aurea."

With that, the gang left. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Meowth began walking by Prof. Juniper and Lucario started walking next to Korrina. The five made their way to a ten story hotel building. The hotel also had rooms for pokemon, so Pikachu, Lucario and Meowth got their own room. Ash and his girls got their privacy and were now sitting in their room.

"Ash, it's been a stressful day. I say we relieve that stress." Korrina said seductively.

"I agree." Misty said. "I also think we should take this harem a step further."

"Like how, Misty?" Prof. Juniper asked.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Serena added.

"You'll know when we get started." Misty said seductively.

"What ever you are planning, I'm in." Ash said.

"Then, come get us, Ashy." Serena said seductively.

**Lemon Skip.**

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**I was going to have Ash and Serena's date this chapter, but I will do that after I do the Ash and Prof. Juniper date. Next chapter will feature the shopping trip and the flashback as to how Giselle got Meganium and Tropius. The lemon that I skipped will be one of the ones posted on Valentine's Day with the others to this story.**

**Bye for now.**


	10. Stories and Shopping

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here with another chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reads/reviews/follows/favs. For those that wanted the lemons, they are up. Just go to my profile page and they'll be in my story list. I don't have any other announcements, so let's just jump in.**

**Ash's Current Team**

**Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Primeape, Sceptile, Clefable Rults**

**Misty's Current Team:**

**Starmie, Corsola, Politoad, Gyarados, Oshawott, Clefable**

**Serena's Current Team:**

**Fennekin, Pancham, Spritzee, Snivy**

**Prof. Juniper's Current Team:**

**Accelgor, Butterfree *shiny*, Meowth *talking***

**Korrina's Current Team:**

**Lucario, Machoke, Mienfoo, Pignite, Rults**

**Chapter 9. Stories and Shopping**

Ash and his girls had taken a shower and were already dressed for the day after their night of "fun". The gang had collected their pokemon and were now walking towards the lobby to return their room keys. When they reached the lobby, they walked over to the counter where a middle aged woman was working. She looked up from her computer to greet the five.

"Good morning." The woman said. "How may I help you five?"

"We'd like to return our room keys." Ash replied.

"Name please." The woman said.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

The woman began typing on the computer. When she was done typing, she spoke up.

"Mr. Ketchum, that will be a combined total of 12000 PokeDollars for both your room and the pokemon room." The woman stated.

Ash handed the woman his pokedex. She slid it into the computer and it collected the money. She took the device out and handed it back to Ash.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Ketchum." The woman said. "But next time, please be more quiet. I had several complaints last night."

Ash and the girls faces turned red from embarrassment.

"Oops, sorry." Korrina said as she let out a slight giggle.

"It won't happen again." Misty added.

With that, the gang left the hotel. Ash had his arms wrapped around both Korrina and Prof. Juniper as they walked. Serena and Misty walked ahead. This got several jealous glares from male trainers roaming the city.

"I can't believe we were actually that loud." Misty stated.

"Actually, it was you and Korrina being loud." Serena corrected.

"But you two were a sexy loud." Prof. Juniper said.

"I agree." Ash added. "I'm glad that you four are dating each other as well as me."

"That's the fun of a harem, Ashy." Korrina said. "It wouldn't be fun if we didn't."

Before the group could continue talking, Erika came running towards them. When she finally reached them, she spoke up.

"Ash, Giselle forgot to give you this, so here's your new rainbow badge." Erika said.

She pulled out a new rainbow badge, which Ash gladly accepted.

"Serena, I know you're not collecting gym badges, so I'll make a pretty piece of jewelry out of yours." Erika said. "I'll get it to you when I have yours and the other's perfume."

"Thank you, Erika." Serena said. "That means a lot."

"It's no problem." Erika said. "Now you girls enjoy your shopping trip. I have a shop and a gym to run."

With that, Erika went back the other way she came. Ash and the girls made their way down the street to Celadon Department Store. The five entered the large store Serena, Korrina and Prof. Juniper were amazed with how big it was.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Serena said happily.

"I can't wait to shop until I drop!" Korrina said.

"I can't wait to check out everything." Prof. Juniper added.

"Looks like you're gonna have lots of bags ta carry, Ash." Meowth stated.

"Pika!" The electric type agreed.

"It will be well worth it, seeing as I got the best four girls the six regions have to offer." Ash boasted.

"Aww, you're so sweet, Ash." Misty stated.

The other three liked the compliment as well. All four girls kissed Ash on the cheek. After that, the girls began dragging Ash all around the store, making both Meowth and Pikachu sweat drop. Ash was first dragged to a place that sold fishing bait and ther things related to water type pokemon by Misty. Misty bought a fishing rod and bait for attacting water types that live in both water and on land. Misty also bought ten Lure Balls. Korrina dragged Ash to an area of the store that sold a variety of things. Lucario wanted to hit his head against the wall. Ash was next dragged away by Serena and Serena bought several pokemon costumes. Prof. Juniper was a bit more gentle. She bought different kinds of ingredients to make pokemon food. Once the specialty shopping was done, the girls spoke.

"Ash, we girls are going to go clothes shopping." Serena said. "You'll love our new outfits."

The girls each kissed Ash.

"Can you wath Lucario and Meowth, please?" Korrina and Prof. Juniper asked.

"Sure." Ash said. "We'll be in the food court."

"Okay." The four said in unison and left.

"Okay guys, let's get something to eat." Ash said.

"Pika!" The electric type said.

"Sounds good, Ash." Lucario said telepathically.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Meowth added.

Ash and the three pokemon reached the food court. Ash got Pikachu a bottle of tamato berry ketchup. Meowth got a large bowl of ramen noodles. Lucario got a deep fried Mandibuzz leg and some topo beerry fries. Ash got two Emboar double bacon cheeseburgers, topo berry fries, a nanab and rawst berry moo moo milk shake and occa berry cake.

**PokeSpeak Activated.**

"Man, I love my ketchup." Pikachu said.

"That shit is disgusting." Lucario said.

"No, it isn't." Pikachu argued.

"My ramen is better then both you lugs meals combined." Meowth said.

"I beg to differ, pussy cat." Lucario said. "You can't go wrong with a nice joucy deep fried Mandibuzz leg and fries. By the way, I hope you two have gas masks cause this shit gives me lots of cheap gas that you wouldn't find on a coupon in the Real World."

"If you fart even once tonight, I will Thunderbolt your ass all the way back to Kalos." Pikachu threatened.

"Oh please, I've beaten you three out of four times we've faced each other." Lucario said. "Don't forget, I put you in the pokemon center when I lost control after Mega Evolving."

"Well you both are forgetting that I can take you both out with one hit without breaking a sweat." Meowth said.

This shut the two pokemon up, knowing that Meowth was absolutely right. The three then continued eating their food.

**PokeSpeak Deactivated.**

Ash had eaten all his food in record time. His pokemon were busy talking amongst themselves and eating. Once Ash finished, he threw his trash away. The pokemon finished soon after and Ash took care of their trash.

"Man, I'm stuffed." Ash said.

"I don't tink you shoulda got Lucario dat Mandibuzz leg." Meowth said. "He'll be farten all night."

"Well Meowth, you should ask Prof. Juniper if you can borrow some of her perfume as air freshener." Ash suggested.

Pikachu and Lucario busted out laughing at this. Meowth turned around and glared at the two, which made them stop instantly.

The girls showed up.

"Hey, how do we look, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash got a good look at the girls. He had to press his legs together tightly to prevent a pyramid from growing in his pants. Misty now had her hair in a bun instead of her side ponytail. She was now wearing a sky blue midriff top overa white denim jacket. She was now wearing a black mini skirt with black flats. Serena was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a black midriff shirt, showing off her stomach, a red jacket and matching red flats. Serena now had her hair in pigtails. Korrina was wearing tight white skinny jeans, a purple midriff tank top and purple flats. Korrina now had her hair down. Prof. Juniper now had her hair in a long ponytail that reached down to her lower back. Instead of the lab coat outfit, she now had on a black midriff top and a white mini skirt with black flats.

"You guys look gorgeous!" Ash said.

"Thank you, Ashy!" The girls said.

Ash got the girls each something to eat. Once the girls ate, The five left the store with Ash carrying all their bags. They reached the pokemon center and entered. Nurse Joy saw them and immediately greeted them.

"Hi guys." Nurse Joy said. "Follow me to the back so that we can talk. Chansey will take over until we're done."

Ash and the girls followed Nurse Joy to the back to her office. The five each took a chair, while the pokemon stood against the wall. Nurse Joy sat in the chair behind her desk.

"Okay guys, this is how Giselle got Meganium and Tropius." Nurse Joy said.

**Flashback Start.**

**A Year And A Half Earlier.**

_The Celadon Nurse Joy was filling in for her sister. One day, a girl with dark brown hair came into the pokemon center with a letter in hand._

_"Hello, how may I help you, miss?" Nurse Joy asked._

_"I'm here on behalf of the Celadon City Gym Leader, Erika." The girl said. "My name is Giselle. I heard that a Meganium and a Tropius lives here."_

_"Yes, that's true." Nurse Joy said. "They are my sister's pokemon. What does Erika want?"_

_"Erika sent me because the grass types at her gym are out of control and are fighting nonstop." Giselle lied. "It is said that Meganium releases an aroma that calms pokemon down. I don't want to separate Tropius from his mate, so maybe he could come to and help."_

_Giselle handed Nurse Joy the fake letter with the forged signature on it. The nurse looked over the letter and it did look legit._

_"Alright, I'll trust you with these two pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "I'll give you my sister's number, so that you can get back to her."_

_Nurse Joy handed Giselle the two pokeballs along with the contact info._

_"I'll be in touch." Giselle lied._

_"Be safe now." Nurse Joy said._

_Giselle immediately left the pokemon center with an evil look on her face._

**Flashback End.**

Ash and the girls were very angry now.

"Gusy, I know this makes you upset, but it's all taken care of now." Nurse Joy said. "My sister has forgiven me for my mistake, so that's what matters. For taking her down, I have a pokemon egg of a newly discovered prehistoric pokemon I'd like you to have."

Nurse Joy pulled out an incubator with an egg that was mostly light brown and had patches of dark brown and some stripes of gray. She handed it to Ash.

"I'm assuming you five want a room." Nurse Joy guessed.

"Yes please." All five said.

The nurse brought them to the front and got them a room key. Nurse Joy then got back to work and the five went to their room to put their belongings away and relax.

**That's it for chapter 9.**

**Next chapter will have more action in it. The pokemon egg will be a prehistoric fakemon. That's the only spoiler I'm giving.**

**What do you guys think the prehistoric pokemon will look like?**

**Bye for now.**


	11. Important Author's Note

**Hello all, midnightrebellion86 here.  
><strong>

**I am writing this author's note because there are some important things that need to be addressed. Lately, I have been getting bugged by users regarding incorrect spelling and grammar. I first would like to bring up the spelling errors. I have gone over some of my earlier chapters for this story and have seen that I spelled certain words wrong. Cloud for example. I have a habit of putting a w in words that are supposed to have ou out of habit of seeing words like thrown or clown more than words like cloud. Secondly, I am using a crappy keyboard that don't always register certain letters when I type them the first time, so that's the reason letters are missing from words from time to time.  
><strong>

**For the grammar part, like I did with the misspellings, I have out of habit put a capital letter following a word that ended with a comma.**

**Thirdly, the Ralts spelling. When you see Rults instead of Ralts, it's my made up fakemon name. I know there are male Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir in both the games and anime. In my fics, I have made it to where the Ralts lineup is female only, due to the fact that they look too feminine to be male, thus the reason for Rults. I would draw a picture of it, but I can't draw worth a damn.**

**I know I come off as very hostile when I get messages and reviews that are not to my liking, but that's because I'm not a robot. I'm not on this site to be completely perfect with everything. I'm human. I can make mistakes. The other reasons for me coming off as mean is because I'm here as a way to relieve stress going on in my life. It doesn't help when your readers are constantly pointing out your errors and not giving you credit where credit is due. I also get upset because I was always taught that beggars can't be choosers. I'm doing this stuff for free, so I have that mindset of take what I give you or leave me alone.**

**I just ask that you please stop acting like paying customers or my employer. I just want to enjoy writing and reading on this site.. I will admit that in the past, I did flame a few stories, but that's before I learned how hurtful it can be, so to those I have flamed, I'm sorry.**

**That's all I have to say.**


End file.
